Shattered
by tennisgirl77
Summary: When a date with a girl he thought loved him turns out to be part of a scheme, Chase is left broken in many ways. Every opportunity that he had has been shattered. Will life for him ever be the same? (Warning for: Trigger Warnings, and Abuse). Rated High T!
1. Chapter 1: Millie

**Hey guys! And I know what you're thinking….Three new stories in one week?! Am I cool or what? :D This story won first place in my poll by the way! Anyways, this story is going to be a little more dark and serious than other stories. I wrote this story due to somebody coming to my school a couple of weeks ago and talking about it and for other personal reasons too. I'm rating it really high T. If you're not comfortable about this subject, then you don't have to read. I have to admit, this story is getting hard for me to write because it's kind of sad. Also, after you read, if you think this story should be rated M instead of T, just tell me and I'll change it. I wasn't sure what to rate it. I don't think it's that bad to be rated M. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter one! **

"Come on Bree" I whine as I follow her around in one of the girly girl stores in the shopping mall, "I want to go home."

"Ok ok Chase" she replies, looking down at a hot pink tank top on the rack, "I'm trying to hurry." Since Bree's car had broken down, Tasha forced me to take her to the mall, since I was already planning to go there to visit the tech shop anyway. Now, I'm waiting on Bree to come out of the store so we can go home. It feels I've been waiting for her to come out of here for hours. "Hmm, maybe I should try on this shirt."

"Noo" I whine again, teenage girls giggling at me as they walk by, "Bree let's go."

"Ugh fine, but I have to check out first anyways." We walk up to the register. On register was a teenage girl with long wavy blond hair. She is very pretty.

"Hi did you enjoy your visit here today?" she asked Bree and me as she rung in Bree's clothes.

"I did" Bree answered, "I love it here."

"How about you?" The girl, who I now by looking at her name badge is named Millie, asks me.

"No" I reply, "I'm just in here waiting on my sister." She giggles.

"Aww, that's nice of you." I blush.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"What's your name?"

"Chase."

"Chase. Hey you're that bionic kid aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I am too you know" Bree added, getting annoyed that the Millie was so busy starting a conversation with me that she had stopped ringing in her clothes.

"I didn't know you lived around here."

"Yeah. I do."

"Oh that's nice." Hmm, maybe I should ask Millie out on a date. I know I don't even know her, but there's something special about her. She seems pretty nice and secretly, I think she likes me too. She was staring at me all the time I've been in here.

"You want to" I ask shyly, "You know, go out sometime?" I hear Bree gag a little.

"Ew gross" I heard Bree whisper underneath her breath.

"Umm" Millie stuttered out, "Sure."

"What?" Bree exclaimed, "I mean….wow that's great." She chuckles lightly.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah" Millie replied, "You seem like a nice guy. When do you wanna hang out?"

"Uh…how about Saturday? We could go to see a movie or something."

"Sure. That sounds great. Do you have a phone number?"

"Uh yeah." We exchange each other our phone numbers. After she checked us out, we said goodbye.

"So see you Saturday?" she asked me. I nod.

"See you Saturday." She nods. Bree and I walk out of the store.

"Wow someone's awful flirty today" Bree teased. I roll my eyes.

"Oh come on Bree. She was pretty."

"You don't even know her."

"But there was something special about her." Bree laughed.

"Aww…my little brother's going through his love phase."

"Very funny Bree."

"Ok ok. She was pretty. Just make sure you don't screw up your date with her."

"Oh don't worry I won't." I smirk.

* * *

When we get back to the house, of course Bree tells everyone that I'm going on a date Saturday night.

"Aww Chase" Adam started, "It's too bad you're probably going to ruin it."

"Shut up Adam" I snap at him, "I'm not going to ruin anything."

"Sure you won't."

"Tasha" I whine.

"Adam" Tasha yells from the kitchen, "Leave your brother alone." Adam groans.

"Ugh fine." Adam left to go to the lab.

"So what are you going to do on your date?" Leo asks. I shrug.

"I don't know" I reply, "I told her we're probably going to go see a movie."

"You're not taking her out to eat first?"

"Well I guess I can do that." Leo then whispers to Bree,

"Chase knows nothing about how to impress girls."

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I wanted you to hear it!"

"Then why did you whisper it-"

"Ok enough boys" Tasha tells us, "If you guys can't get along, then don't talk to each other."

"Ok mom" Leo answers back, "Come on Bree; let's go play with Adam downstairs."

"Fine" she replies, "Since I have nothing better to do." They head on downstairs. I plop down on the couch as I hear my phone beep. I look down at my phone and notice I have a message from Millie.

_Millie: Hey.I just got off from work._

I text her back.

_Me: Hey_

_ Millie: So, we're going on a date tomorrow and I barely know you lol. So, I just want to know a little more about you. I already know you're bionic, but besides that you're a complete mystery._

_ Me: Oh, well I'm in high school, I love school, and…._

I continue to type her messages all about myself. Soon I ask her what she's like and she answers my questions.

_Millie: I'm in school too. I love going out to shop and watch movies. I love school too-" _

When continue to text each other for hours. Finally, she ends the conversation, saying that she has to do some homework. As soon as I text her goodbye, Mr. Davenport comes walking through the front door.

"Hey Chase" he says to me, "What's up?"

"Guess what Mr. Davenport!" I exclaim.

"What?"

"I'm going on a date with a girl tomorrow night!" His eyes widen.

"Wow! You have a date?! Who's the lucky girl?"

"She works at the mall. I met her today and we started talking and now we're hooked up for a date."

"Well that's nice son. I'm very proud of you." He ruffles his hand through my hair. He then walks into the kitchen to greet Tasha and then heads down to the lab. I turn on the T.V and watch the _National Geographic _Channel for a bit.

* * *

"Chase" Tasha says to me, "Dinner's ready. Can you go down to the lab to get everyone?" I nod.

"Ok" I reply. I turn the T.V off and head on down to the lab. When I reach the lab, I see Adam, Bree and Leo talking to Mr. Davenport.

"Hey guys" I say, "Tasha said dinner's ready."

"Ok" Mr. Davenport replies, "Come on guys. Let's go upstairs." They nod and we all head upstairs.

* * *

Saturday night came by really fast.

"You're not dressed up?" Adam asked me, looking down at my red and blue checkered shirt and black pants.

"Adam" I start, "We're going to the movies, not an opera performance."

"Whatever." Tasha comes running into the living room.

"Ok honey" she tells me, "Make sure to be polite and kind and-"

"Tasha don't worry I will."

"Oh I know you will."

"Well, let's just hope that Spike doesn't show up from you getting nervous" Leo joked from the couch. Bree, who was sitting next to him, chuckled.

"Not funny Leo" I tell him, "Now if you will all excuse me, I'm about to head out and pick up Millie at her house."

"Ok." Tasha replies giving me a kiss on the cheek, "Have fun sweetie."

"Don't mess it up" Adam teased. Out of nowhere, the doorbell rings.

"Hmm" Tasha said as she made her way over towards the door, "I wonder who that could be." She opened the door and in walked, Millie?

"Hello" Millie said shaking Tasha's hand, "I'm Millie. I'm here to see Chase." Tasha pointed to me as she let her in. "Hey Chase."

"Millie" I say surprised, "I thought I was going to come and pick you up from your house?"

"You were, but I wanted to meet your family."

"Oh." I blush.

"Hi" Tasha says, "I'm Chase's step-mom and my husband is around here somewhere….Donald!"

"Yes honey?" Mr. Davenport comes rushing down the stairs.

"We have a guest." Millie shakes Mr. Davenport's hand.

"Hi" she says, "I'm Millie. I'm Chase's date."

"Oh" Mr. Davenport replied, "Hi."

"Aren't you going to introduce her to us Chase?" Leo asked.

"Oh yeah" I reply, pointing to the couch, "These are my siblings, Adam, Bree and Chase." She waves at them and they wave back.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Millie said with a smile.

"So.." I start, "Are you ready to go Millie?" She nods.

"Yeah."

"Ok. Let's head out to my car." I re-open the front door and escort Millie to the driveway.

"Have fun kids" Mr. Davenport tells us.

"Oh don't worry" Millie answered, "We will." I open the passenger side car door for her and she hops in. I close the door and then I hop inside my car on the driver's side. I start up the engine and back out of the driveway. I then start to drive towards the movie theatre, knowing in the back of my mind that this was going to be the best night ever.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Make sure you tell me what you think in your reviews! Also, if you haven't already, check out my other new stories, "Mom Always said Never to Play Ball in the House" and "Out of This World". Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: College Party

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you all like the story so far. I hope you continue to like it! Here's chapter 2!**

As I was driving towards the movie theatre, I turned down the radio so I could talk to Millie.

"So" I say to her, "I found out that there was this dine-in movie theatre downtown and that's where I'm going to be taking you tonight." She smiled.

"Oh" she replied, "Yeah, about that. I was thinking that we could just ditch the movie and go to a party instead."

"What?"

"You know a party? Where there are tons of things to do like eat, dance and have fun?"

"Yeah I know what a party is, but I thought we agreed that we were going to go see a movie. I had everything planned out and-"

"I know you did and I'm sorry, but I forgot that this house party was going on tonight and I really wanted to go…" Even though I really didn't want to go to some lame high school party, I didn't want to ruin my chances with Millie, so I made up my mind to go.

"Alright" I say, "Fine. We can go to this party." She smiles even bigger.

"Oh goody!" she cheers, "Thanks Chase. You're so sweet." I blush.

"Oh…well…." I clear my throat, "Just type the address to the house in the GPS." She nods and types in the address.

"What kind of party is this anyway?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, just a fraternity party." My eyes widen.

"A fraternity party?" She nods.

"Mmm hmm." Was she crazy? We're still in high school. Why would we go to a college party?

"Millie. We're still in high school. How'd you know about-"

"Actually Chase. I'm not in high school." I almost stop the car.

"Huh?" She giggles.

"I'm nineteen. I'm a freshman in college."

"But, you said you went to school in your text message."

"By school I meant college, not high school." So Millie is three years older than me? No wonder she didn't want to go see a baby PG-13 movie. I'm so embarrassed. She probably only wanted to go out with me because she didn't want to hurt my feelings. She probably thinks I'm a little kid.

"I thought you were sixteen like me." She shakes her head.

"Nope. Sorry if I misled you on my age and stuff."

"No no it's fine."

"If you're not comfortable with going to a college party, than I completely understand. You're still in high school and you may not be ready to experience all that goes on at a college party." I don't want her to think I'm a baby. I'm going to that party, even though I know Mr. Davenport would kill me if he ever found out that I'm going.

"No" I tell her, "I still want to go to the party. I'm mature. I can handle it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alrighty." I smirk as I follow the directions to the house.

* * *

I park my car on the side of the road. Millie and I get out of the car and start walking towards the house. There are tons of lights coming from inside the house, plus you could hear tons of people talking and laughing.

"You ready to have the best time of your life?" Millie asked me, nudging my shoulder.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I answer. I open the front door and we walk inside the house. I can barely see what's going on with everyone up and walking all over the place. Millie grabs my hand.

"Come on" she says, "I want to introduce you to some of my friends." She leads me into the living room where we walk up to three girls and a boy.

"Hey Millie" one of the girls says, "Who's he?" She points at me.

"This is Chase" Millie replies, letting go of my hand, "He's the boy I've been talking to you guys about." She's been talking about me to her friends?! Wow! She must really like me!

"Ohh" another girl says giggling, "I remember." The girl shakes my hands, "Hey I'm Lila."

"Hi" Chase replies.

"I'm Kendall" the other girl who had talked before said.

"I'm Sara" the other girl also said, "Nice to meet you."

"You too" I reply. The boy then walks up and shakes my hand.

"Hey kid" he says to me, "I'm Jack. Millie's told me so much about you. Nice to meet you."

"You too." After I get introduced to everyone, Millie takes me onto the dance floor.

"Come on" she says, "Let's dance!"

"Oh" I say, blushing again, "I really don't dance…"

"Aww come on! You have to know at least a little how to dance." The only thing I knew how to dance to was the refrigerator dance and that was a fake dance made up by Leo. I shake my head.

"No. I'm really not a good dancer."

"I'm not either, but I'm still going to try dancing anyway. Come on Chase. Lighten up. High school kids. Geez." She grabs my hands and starts swaying them back and forth with hers.

"Millie" I whine, a second later regretting sounding like a baby in front of college kids.

"Come on Chase. Do it for me?" I take a deep breath.

"Alright fine, but only because you want to dance."

"Yay!" We start to dance. "Hey you're not that bad of a dancer Chase. You're actually pretty good at it."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

"Sure. Who told you couldn't dance anyway?" Hmm let me think…oh yeah. Adam, Bree and Leo.

"No one" I lie, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're actually pretty good at it too."

"Thanks." She smiled as she walked closer to me. "You know. You're one of the most handsome and mature high school boys I've ever met. You almost seem like you're a college kid."

"Really?" I ask, excited at the fact that Millie thinks I'm handsome and mature.

"Yup. Actually I think you're one of the most handsome and mature guys I've ever met. She pulls me into a kiss. Fireworks go off in my brain. After the kiss, I stand there smiling, thinking about the kiss. My mind was thinking about how it would feel if she kissed me again. "Hey earth to Chase." She snaps her fingers in my face and I break out of my trance.

"Huh?"

"I said, do you wanna go sit on the couch? I'm tired of dancing."

"Oh" I nod, "Yeah. Sure." We grab hands as we walk over to the couch and sit down.

"You enjoying yourself so far?" she asks me.

"Yeah. This party is awesome….besides seeing couples making out everywhere I turn."I gag. She chuckles.

"That's college for ya."

"I guess it is, but besides that, it's really fun here."

"Oh you haven't seen fun yet. Just wait until the dance competition starts." I lean back on the couch and look at all the fun everyone's having. Maybe having a date that's in college isn't that bad.

**Ok that ending I wasn't too proud of but I hope you liked it anyways. What do you think is going to happen next(I'll give you a hint. Something very important happens next chapter)? Make sure to review for me and if you haven't yet, check out my other new story, "Out of This World". See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Drowsy

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all of the reviews. Now, I wrote this chapter and had to re-read it again to make sure it was T rating appropriate. To me it is, so I hope you guys feel the same way about it. This chapter kind of made me cry while writing it, so be prepared to be sad and probably angry too. **

**Warning: for trigger warnings. Here's chapter 3….**

After sitting down and talking with some of Millie's friends, I started to feel a little less awkward about being the only high school kid here.

"Hey Chase" Millie says, "You wanna go grab something to drink?"

"Yeah sure" I reply, "I am kind of thirsty. It's so hot in here."

"Tell me about it." We get up off the couch and head towards the dining room. Once we get there we open the cooler and grab ourselves out a can of pop. Millie had offered me a beer, but I told her I didn't drink. I guess she felt bad for asking me about it, so she got herself a pop too. I open my pop and start to drink it as we head back into the living room. As we almost reach the living room, Millie cries out,

"Oh no!"

"What?" I ask her.

"I got Pepsi instead of Coke." I hand her my can of pop and I grab hers out of her hand.

"Don't worry" I tell her, "I'll go get you a coke."

"You're the best" she replies, "I'll go get us some snacks from the kitchen." I nod and head back to the dining room. I grab a Coke out of the cooler and put back the Pepsi. I close the cooler and walk back into the living room. Millie's not back from the kitchen yet. I stand in the living room awkwardly until she gets back.

"Here" she hands me back my pop can.

"Thanks" I look at her, "What happened to the snacks you were getting?"

"Oh" she quickly responds, "There was nothing good in the kitchen to eat."

"Oh ok." I take a sip of my pop. Man does Pepsi quench thirst or what?

"Now come on" she says as she leads me back to the couch, "Let's talk some more." I sit back on the couch beside Millie and we start up a conversation.

After about 10 minutes I start to feel drowsy. My vision starts to blur and I blink my eyes a couple of times to readjust my eyesight.

"Hey" Millie says putting a hand on my shoulder, "Are you alright? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine" I reply, "Just feel a little weary." I give her a small smile. I start to feel light headed again and I put a hand on my forehead. Millie kisses me. She then looks into my eyes.

"You're sweating" She replies, "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should lie down."

"No no I'm fine…well at least I hope I'm fine." Maybe I'm still thirsty. I take another sip of my pop. Millie stands up and pulls me off of the couch with her.

"Maybe we should get you away from all of these people" she suggests, "Maybe you're getting a headache from everybody talking so loudly."

"Maybe you're right" I say, now leaning onto Millie for support since I can't seem to stand on my own.

"Come on follow me." She puts my arm around her neck and she walks me out of the living room. We head for the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." When we're upstairs, Millie walks me into a dimly lit bedroom. She sits me down on the bed. She then closes the door, silencing all of the loud chatter and music coming from downstairs. "You feel better now?" I shake my head.

"No" I croak out, "I actually feel worse." Millie makes a sad face and walks over to the drawer which is right next to the bed. I see Millie pull something out of her purse and place it on the drawer.

"What's that?"

"Oh it's nothing." I hear a beep come from whatever she placed down as she walks back over towards me.

"What is that?"

"Don't worry about it. How are you feeling now?"

"Millie you just asked me that a couple of seconds ago, I feel terrible."

"Aww I'm sorry." She bends down and faces me again, "Maybe you just need to relax" The next thing I know, Millie pushes me down on the bed, climbs on top of me and presses her lips against mine. The kiss actually felt nice, but I didn't feel like making out right now. I feel like puking. I try to push her off of me, but I couldn't.

"Millie" I say in between kisses, "Maybe we should go back downstairs." I turn my face to the side, but she turns my face back to face hers and kisses me again. She then starts to give me little kisses on the sides of my neck. Again, I attempt to push her off of me, but my arms were too tired to do so. I start to get a cold feeling up my spine.

"No Millie stop" I barely slur out. Ok, now I'm scared of what's happening. I feel like screaming for help, but I'm too tired to do so. "Please, I-"

"Shh" she says clamping her hand over my mouth, "Everything's going to be just fine…" What is she talking about?! She removes her hand from over my mouth.

"No stop. I wanna go back downstairs. Stop. This isn't what I want." My brain finally calculates onto why I can't push Millie off of me and why I feel drowsy. Millie drugged me. She must've slipped something into my drink while she was in the kitchen. I knew something was fishy about her not bringing snacks back into the living room. How did I not sense out the smell?

"This is exactly what you want" she replies, stroking my face with her fingers, "You wanted to date me didn't you?" She starts to unbutton my shirt. Since I'm now unable to speak, I give her the most scared, petrified look with my eyes, hoping she will just listen to what I had said earlier. "Don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you…" I fall into the darkness as she leans in to kiss me again…

* * *

I squint my eyes open halfway to learn that I am now laying on my side. I feel Millie sitting on the bed next to me. I hear her talking to some girls whose voices sound really familiar. I feel like I have a little more energy than the last time I was up, so I feel this is the time to try and get some help. I use my arms to push myself up halfway. I turn around and face the three girls that Millie is talking too. They were the girls that I had met earlier.

"I know you" I say to them, my voice sounding very hoarse and dry, "Please…help me..." They stare at me and they don't say anything. "Please-" Before I can say anything else, I feel Millie push me back down on the bed. Since I used all my energy to sit up, I just lay there on the bed and close my eyes, telling myself that this is just a bed dream that I need to wake up from.

"Don't mind him girls" Millie tells them, stroking my hair, "He's not going anywhere. He's just looped out of his mind right now if you know what I mean." The girls chuckled.

"He should be" one of the girls says, "The amount of Rohypnol you slipped in his drink; I'm surprised that it didn't kill him." Millie chuckles.

"I didn't put that much in it" Millie laughs, "I honestly think that I didn't put enough in there. He should still be knocked out."

"Are you sure he won't remember anything?" one of the girls asks.

"I think so and if he does, I don't think he'll say anything."

"But what if he does?"

"Well if he does…we're screwed." There was a pause of silence, "But I'm 90% sure that he won't rat out on us. He probably won't remember anything. Plus he wouldn't want the whole world to know about this whole situation would he?" The girls laugh.

"Are you sure he's ok?"

"Lacey I promise you that he's fine" Millie starts "Aren't you Chase?" I groan in response.

"Sorry Chase. I couldn't understand you." They all laugh as Millie kisses me on the cheek. The girls continue to bicker as I fall back into unconsciousness...

* * *

When I wake up next, I'm very cold, but I'm sweating. I open up my eyes. Everything seems hazy and dazed. Where am I? I look around the room and remember that I'm in a bedroom. I look down at myself and see that I am underneath the bed sheets. How'd I get in here? I slowly push the covers off of my body and sit up, ignoring the pain exploding throughout my entire body. Oh wait…it's starting to come back to me. Millie brought me here. After fixing myself back up, I slowly make my way out of the bedroom, asking myself how I had let this all happen.

**So, I hope that was T rated for you guys. If it wasn't, just tell me and I'll apologize. I'll never intend to write something that's M rated. So, what did you think? And before some of you ask, yes Chase was date raped and yes, date rape can happen to boys too. Some of this stuff in this story is based on true stories from other people. Why do you think Millie did what she did? Do you think Chase will tell anyone what happened? Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight

**Hey guys! How's your day been going? Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate all of them. Here's the next chapter!**

After hobbling down the dark hallway, I reach the top of the stairs. I can barely see where I'm going, due to being in a dark hallway and being extremely dizzy. I blink a couple of times to try to eliminate the double vision I'm seeing through my eyes. My vision finally turns back to normal and I slowly walk down the staircase. Once I get downstairs, I aimlessly walk around, seeking out a telephone. I can barely see where I'm going, due to the fact that so many college kids are walking around, sitting down, making out on couches, chairs, and other places. I can barely hear anything due to everybody laughing and screaming at the top of their lungs. As I walk into the living room, I spot out that guy I had met earlier. Maybe I should ask him where a telephone is…what was his name again? I guess he sees me too, because he leaves his group of friends and starts walking over towards me.

"Hey Chase" he says, "Where have you been? I haven't seen you since you got here."

"O-oh I've been here" I answer, "You know…..partying." He gives me a look like he doesn't believe me, which I really don't blame him for.

"Are you okay? You're shaking."

"I-I am?" I look down at myself and I see my arms and legs fidgeting.

"Yeah."

"Oh it's just a little cold in here." I feel like slapping myself. That was the worst lie I've ever told. It is exactly the opposite of cold in this fraternity house. It's extremely hot in here. It almost feels like I'm about to suffocate if I stay here any longer.

"But you're sweating" he replies, "Do you want something to drink?"

"No! I mean no thanks. I'm fine." I decide to ask him what I really wanted to ask him in the first place. "Do you know where the telephone is in this house?" He nods.

"Yeah it's in the kitchen" he answers, "Don't you have a cell phone?"

"It's out of power."

"What do you need the phone for?" I tell another white lie.

"Just to make sure I know where it is in case something like, I don't know, a fight breaks out…" At first he doesn't say anything. Maybe my answer sounded too unbelievable. Suddenly he chuckled.

"Ha" he says smirking, rolling his eyes "High school kids. Nothing's going to break out at a college party. We're mature." Yeah right. "I know you probably think something's going to though, you being the only high school kid here and all, but nothing's going to happen ok?" I nod.

"Alright." I start to walk away, "See you." Before he can answer, I start to fall to the floor, but I end up catching myself by clinging onto the wall.

"Chase are you ok?" the boy, or should I say young man asks me again.

"I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy." He shrugged and walked back over to his friends. Good, he's gone. I dragged my feet along the floor and walked into the kitchen. No one was in there, but there was food everywhere. On the walls, counters, sinks, even the ceiling. I try not to gag as I feel a wave of nausea come over me. I swallow hard and walk over to the phone that's sitting on the counter. I pick it up and with my shaky fingers, slowly dial 911. I put the phone up to my ear as the phone begins to ring. After a couple of seconds, an operator answers the phone.

"911 may I help you?" The lady says on the other line. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. How was I supposed to explain what happened? "Hello?" My hands start shaking even more and the phone slips out of my hands. The phone falls to the floor. I quickly pick it up and hold it to my ear again. "Hold on. We're going to track down your location." I continue to hold the phone up to my ear. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice from behind me, which makes me jump and cringe.

"What are you doing?" I turn around and see her standing in the kitchen doorway. Millie. Before I can answer her, she sprints up to me and yanks the phone out of my hands. She then puts the phone up to her ear. Her eyes widen as she hangs up on the operator.

"No" I barely scream, grabbing the phone back, "W-what'd you do?"

"What the heck do you think you're doing? Are you trying to ruin everyone's fun here?"

"There's nothing fun about this party." She easily grabs the phone away from me again.

"Aww" she said in a baby voice, "Is the baby not ready for big boys' and girls' parties yet?" She pinched my cheeks with her hands. I swat her hands away.

"Stop." I take a deep breath, "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" She chuckles, "What's wrong with you? You're acting funny. Calling the police when nothing's wrong and all…" She grabs my hands and pulls me closer to her. "Now let's go dance on the dance floor while we can ok? I know you want to dance…" She slowly pulls me into a kiss. I quickly break away.

"No stop, leave me alone" I pull away from her. She looks at me shocked. "Are you crazy? What would make me want to do anything with you?" She frowns, "I know what you did to me. Why? Why would you do that to me?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You-"I couldn't even say what she did to me due to being in extreme shock. Instead I pointed at her, "You know what you did. Don't try to act like you don't remember." I turn away from her.

"Chase" Millie pleads, "I don't know what you're talking about…." She turns me back around, "Now come on, lighten up will you?" I push her away again, this time a little harder. Why is she trying to lie? She knows what she did.

"Millie stop!" She glares at me, "Y-you know what you did. I remember what happened." Well not everything, but a little bit of what happened, "I'm not dumb. I wasn't just in the bedroom upstairs because I wanted to take a nap!" She points her finger into my chest and her voice changes from chipper to grouchy and mean.

"Hey!" she snaps, "Don't call me out on anything! I didn't make you do anything. You didn't tell me to stop." So she does remember…

"I did too! But you didn't care! You forced me into it. And then after you did what you did, you abandoned me and left me up there to suffer."

"Look! I'm just trying to make you feel better about this whole situation!"

"Nothing you'll do will make me feel better. That's why-"

"You were trying to call the police? And what? You got so chicken that you couldn't tell them anything?" I stayed silent, "What are you scared that they won't believe you?" She huffed, "Well you better be. Don't tell anybody if you're still thinking it either. No one will believe you. Do you really think that they'll accuse me of anything? A nice young lady with a 4.0 GPA and a clean record? Do you want all that embarrassment put on you? Do you want to be the laughing stock of your school, like you already are, but even worse? I bet you can't even remember anything of what happened upstairs and remember, no one can make you do anything." She then pushed me out of the way, "Now out of my way. I need to warn my friends about the call you made." Before she left the kitchen room, she left me crushed, "You're a big nothing you know that? People like you are the people everyone hates, because you're never going to become anything useful in life. You're bionics don't even make you special. Just get out of here." She walks away. Feeling heart-broken and used, I walk out of the kitchen.

I hobble outside to my car. I get in and start up the engine. I plug my cell phone into the car charger and turn my phone on. I look at the time and gasp. It's 12 o'clock in the morning. Mr. Davenport and Tasha are going to kill me! I was supposed to be back from the movies with Millie hours ago. Well, we were supposed to be going to watch a movie anyway. I drive away from the house. On my way home, I hear the police sirens and see police cars heading towards the fraternity house. Glad I got out of there before they showed up. I quietly turned on the radio as I slowly drive home.

I pulled into the driveway of my house. I quietly got out of my car and started walking towards the front door. I can see that the living room lights are on from the window. Man that means Mr. Davenport's probably still awake. I groan as a slowly grab the house key out of my pocket and insert it into the front door lock. I unlock the door and slowly push it open. I step inside my house and quietly close the door behind me, my back facing the living room. I can hear Mr. Davenport breathing in and out really hard. I turn around from the door to see Tasha and Mr. Davenport standing up beside the couch with their arms crossed.

"Chase Davenport" Mr. Davenport sternly says, "Where have you been?" I could tell that he was one tone away from screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I-I-"

"Do you know what time it is?!" I nod. "It's 12:35 in the morning."

"I-I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

"Lost track of time?!" Davenport's face started to turn red.

"Chase" Tasha said sternly, "This isn't like you. How could you lose track of the time?" I shrug. _Please don't ask me what I've been doing from the time I left the house till now. _"What have you been doing since you've left?" Rats.

"I don't know" I mumble. To be honest, I actually don't know exactly what's all happened from now to the time I left here earlier. I can only remember certain bits and pieces of things.

"You don't know?!" Davenport exclaimed, "Chase I want to know what you've been doing from 5:00 this evening till now!" I don't say anything. "And you're going to continue standing there until we get an answer from you!" If he's waiting for a reasonable answer from me, then he's never going to get it. There's no way I'm telling him that I went to a fraternity party. He'd kill me.

"I thought you were going to the movies with that girl you met at the mall?" Tasha reminded me, "What was her name….Millie?" I nod. Tasha took a deep breath, "Well did you go to the movies?"

"Oh…yeah" I lie looking down at my feet, "We went to see a movie at 6:30."

"What were you doing between 5 and 6:30?"

"I just took her out for dinner."

"How long was the movie?" Davenport questioned.

"Uh…"

"And you better not tell me it was five hours long."

"It was almost three hours long."

"Ok" Tasha concluded, "So you should've left the movies at about 9:30ish?" I nod.

"Yeah we did leave the movies at 9:30" I lie again.

"Ok…" Davenport replied, sounding annoyed, "So what were you doing between 9:30 and now?" I start to play with my fingers. I guess I took too long to respond "Chase I asked you a question." I jerk my face back up to face him and Tasha. I didn't know what to say. Eventually I thought of something to say.

"Millie" I squeak out "Broke up with me." Well I guess that was another lie too but I'm pretty sure we both don't want to see each other again. Mr. Davenport and Tasha exchanged worried glances at each other. They always get worried when I talk about a girl not liking me or something around those lines. I think they think that I think I'm not good enough to have a girlfriend and they start to worry about my emotions. I decide to play along. "I knew having a lovely date with a cute girl was too good to be true…"

"Chase, come here" Tasha replied holding out her arms. I walk towards her and she hugs me tightly as her and I both sit down on the couch. Davenport plops down on the couch beside me as well, groaning. Hmm maybe they'll forget about me coming home late if I start acting sad about this whole date thing.

"I guess I'm just going to end up being single forever" I mutter, knowing in the back of my head that that statement was probably true, "I'm no good."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Tasha asked me. I shake my head, trying to pull out of her hug. Can't they just leave me alone? I don't want to talk to them right now.

"Can I go to bed now?" I whine.

"I guess" Davenport snaps, "But tomorrow I want an answer to where you were last night, understood?" I nod and quickly leap off the couch. As I head to the elevator, I heard Tasha say,

"Poor Chase. He was probably just driving around aimlessly for hours after they broke up. You know how emotional he gets about girls."

"Maybe" Davenport replies, "But he's still in trouble for coming home this late. A break-up is no excuse for coming home at midnight." I go inside the elevator and head down to the lab. When I get out of the elevator, I slowly walk towards my capsule. Adam, Bree and Leo were all staring at me as they got up out of their chairs.

"Chase where were you?" Bree asked, "You had us all really worried." I shrug.

"Chase where were you?" Adam asked again. I didn't say anything.

"Chase" Leo started, "Stop giving us the silent treatment."

"I don't want to talk about it!" I snap, "So stop talking to me!" Their eyes widen as I hop into my capsule. I don't even bother changing my clothes. I just fall into a deep sleep, thinking about what had really happened tonight.

**Hope you liked it! Make sure to leave tons of reviews, favorites, etc for me and see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sibling Annoyance

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! **

**Here's chapter 5!**

**Fun Fact: This was supposed to be chapter 1 of the story and the last chapter was supposed to be the prologue.**

"_No stop please-"_

"_You're just embarrassing yourself…"_

"_Get off of me!"_

"Chase wake up….CHASE GET UP NOW!" I groan as I open my eyes from my nightmare to find Adam roughly shaking my shoulders.

"Stop it Adam" I scream, "I'm tired."

"Chase its two o'clock in the afternoon." My eyes jolt open.

"Two in the afternoon?!" I reply. Adam nods. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Tasha's upstairs making sandwiches for lunch and she wanted me to come and wake you up because you've been asleep for too long."

"I missed breakfast?"

"Yeah. Sucks for you! Tasha made her famous blueberry pancakes!" I've never missed breakfast before. I've never woken up this late. I'm usually the first person in my house to get up in the morning.

"Why didn't anyone come and wake me up?!" I ask impatiently.

"Tasha told us to let you sleep in. Relax Chase." I sigh.

"Oh, sorry Adam." I slowly step out of my capsule. I feel pain jerk up from my body and I wince.

"Chase are you ok?" Adam asks me. I nod.

"I'm fine." I look down at my clothes and remember that I never changed from yesterday night. "I think I'm going to go change my clothes." I start walking towards the elevator.

"Chase?"

"Huh?" I turn around to face Adam.

"You want to talk about what happened last night?" Last night? Does he know something about what happened last night?

"What?"

"What happened last night? You seemed pretty upset last night before you went to bed." Oh. I don't think he knows anything.

"No, nothing's wrong Adam. I'm fine."

"Are you sure, because Tasha told me about-"

"I'm fine!" Adam stayed quiet. Whoops. I didn't mean to snap on him like that. I take a deep breath and lower my voice. "I'm going upstairs now."

"Ok." Adam replied. I go upstairs. When I get into the living room, I see Bree and Leo sitting on the couch chatting. I try to sneak past them to get upstairs to go to the bathroom, but of course Bree sees me.

"Hey Chase" she tells me.

"Hey guys."

"Are you ok?" Leo asked me. I nod.

"Fine." Before they can say anything else, I run up the stairs and into the bathroom. Once I'm in the bathroom, I lock the door behind me, sit down on the bathroom floor and lean against the door. I pull my knees up into my chest and put my chin on my knees.

I feel like sitting here for the rest of my life. I want to tell someone about what I think happened last night, but maybe it's better for me to keep quiet about this. I don't want to embarrass myself. I'm a man. I should've been able to protect myself from Millie. If anyone besides my family found out about what happened, I'll be the laughing stock of the town. Everyone would probably call me weak, and all sorts of other means names.

I don't really even remember what happened last night. I just know that I was talking to Millie and we were kissing and the next thing I knew, I woke up in a bed underneath some covers. Maybe this didn't even happen. Maybe this was all a dream. _Please let this all be a dream._ I slowly stand up and take a nice, long, hot bath. After I get dressed, I head back downstairs to the living room. I now see Tasha in the kitchen making Leo another sandwich.

"Good afternoon Chase" Tasha says to me.

"Afternoon Tasha" I reply. I sit down on the kitchen stool and slowly pick at my sandwich Tasha has made for me.

"Are you not hungry?" I shrug.

"Not really."

"You want me to put your sandwich in the fridge so you can eat it later?" I nod.

"Yeah sure thanks" I mutter as I go to sit down in the living room with my siblings.

"Chase" Bree said scooting closer to me on the couch, "We know what happened with Millie last night." My eyes widened.

"What?!"

"We know about the whole break-up." I calm down.

"Oh…yeah." I scoot further to the left on the couch, trying to stop Bree from coming over and hugging me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head.

"We just broke up, what else is there to say?" I ask harshly.

"A lot of things" Leo replied, "Like how did it happen? Why did it happen? What-"

"That's none of your business to be totally honest with you" I tell them.

"But Chase-"

"Guys" Tasha told Adam, Bree and Leo, "Stop pestering your brother with questions." Thank you Tasha, "I'm sure he'll talk about it when he's ready ok?"

"But mom.."

"Leo.."

"Ugh fine." Leo then whispered to Adam and Bree, "He's a party pooper." I stand up in rage.

"Party pooper! I'm not a party pooper!" Adam, Bree and Leo chuckle.

"Ok ok Mr. Grumpy face" Bree joked, "Calm down. It was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny to me." After an awkward silence, Bree sprouts up from the couch.

"Well" she starts, "I'm going over to Jason's for a while. Bye." Jason is Bree's new boyfriend (or so she calls him). They met at school a couple of weeks ago. She walks out of the house.

"I'm going down to the lab." I walk into the elevator and head down.

After sitting in the lab doing absolutely nothing, I hear a beep come from my phone. I look down at it and notice I have one unread text message from….Millie?! I open the message.

_ Millie: Hey Chase. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior last night._

Was she serious? I never want to talk to her again. As dumb as I am, I text her back.

_Me:_ _I'm not speaking to you ever again. _

She responds with,

Millie: _You didn't tell anyone about this did you?_

_ Me: No_

_ Millie: Good. Make sure you don't._

_ Me: You don't tell me what to do. I should tell on you._

_Millie: Ok, go ahead and see what happens. No one will believe you I can guarantee that. You're a bionic superhero and you couldn't protect yourself from a helpless 19 year old? People would find it unbelievable._

She did have a point.

_Millie: Plus, you don't even know if this really happened or not._

_ Me: Well you talking to me about it proves that something happened._

_ Millie: No it doesn't. I could be talking about something totally different than what you're thinking._

Finally I get sick of the whole conversation and end it with,

_ Me: Stop texting me _

Before I can block her number, I get a phone call from her. Scared of what she's going to say, I end the call. In five minutes, I get a voice mail from her. I listen to the voice mail.

"_Look nerd, I have a whole bunch of videos and pictures of you from last night and if you were smart, you would keep your mouth shut about this whole thing and live as if nothing ever happened between us. My dad's the head police officer in this city and I hear about all sorts of cases. If I so hear about something that is similar to what happened last night, I'll post all of the videos and pictures of you from last night online and you'll be the laughing stock of the whole entire world. You think that people are going to feel sorry for you? No. They won't. They'll laugh at you because you'll look at an idiot! I may end up getting in trouble if you rat out on me, but at least I won't have to live feeling embarrassed like you will. Aren't you supposed to be smart? Just keep whatever you know to yourself and live on. You'll feel a whole lot better if you just erase this event from your memory-" _

I end the voicemail without listening to the rest of it. I didn't want to hear the rest of it. I think about what she had said. How can I erase the memories of what I remember out of my head? Before I could think about anything else, Adam and Leo come racing into the lab. I quickly shut my phone off.

"Hey Chase!" Adam cried. I roll my eyes.

"What do you guys want now?" I ask them.

"We want to know more about this whole break-up thing" Leo answered.

"I told you guys I didn't want to talk about it!"

"But Tasha said you'll talk about it when you're ready to-" Adam claimed.

"Well I'm not ready for it" I tell them again, "Now leave me alone and quit pestering me. Why do you want to know so badly about the break-up anyway?!"

"Because we want to make you feel better" Leo replied, "And make fun of you at the same time."

"Ok" I say hopping out of my chair, "That's it, leave!" I point to the elevator.

"Ok fine if you're not willing to tell us" Adam threatened, "Then we'll force it out of you!" He and Leo started walking towards me.

"Really guys?" I ask backing up, "I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"Let's get him Adam!" Leo shouted. I started to back up faster, only to back up into a wall. Before I could run away, Adam and Leo grabbed me and pinned me down to the floor.

"Guys!" I shout, "Quit it!"

"Not until you tell us" Leo replies, "Come on Chase. Just tell us!"

"No!" I scream, starting to get really aggravated, "Let me go!" Of course, they didn't. Finally, I get so upset, that I kick Adam, who is sitting on top of me, in the gut, causing him to loosen his grip on my arms. He recovers after a second and goes back to pinning my arms down firmly. Leo pins down my legs. They laugh as I keep telling them to stop. Soon, I feel myself slip into the darkness…

**Commando App Engaged**

* * *

**Commando App Disengaged**

I open my eyes to find myself lying face down on the floor.

"What happened in here?" That was Mr. Davenport.

"We were just trying to force Chase to tell us about his breakup to make him feel better and then he turned into Spike!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah" Adam replied, "He just started attacking us! Eventually I just had to use my heat vision to defeat him." I wince in pain as I sit up on the floor, holding on tightly to my abdomen. I look up to see Mr. Davenport, Leo and Adam looking down at me. As I look around, I see the lab is a complete mess. Papers are everywhere and chemicals are spilled out on the floor.

"What happened in here?" I ask confused.

"If you haven't guessed it yet" Leo replied, "You turned into Spike." I took his hand and he helped me up to my feet.

"You got upset when we asked you about Millie repeatedly" Adam added. I looked at Mr. Davenport, who surprisingly was looking furious at me instead of Adam and Leo.

"Chase" he said firmly, "What made you turn into Spike? All they asked you was how your break-up with Millie occurred." Was he really getting upset with me for turning into Spike? It wasn't even my fault! I can't help it when I turn into Spike. It just happens.

"They started it" I claim, "They were trying to force me to talk about it!"

"They're just looking out for you! You had no right to get so upset!"

"They weren't concerned about me! They just wanted to make fun of me like they always do!" I glare at my brothers.

"Ok that's enough. Adam and Leo will you excuse us for a minute?" They nodded as they left to go back upstairs. Thanks for backing me up guys.

"Mr. Davenport it wasn't my fault!" I plead, "They're always picking on me!"

"They're only trying to make you feel better!"

"No they're not!"

"Chase, I'm very worried about you."

"Why?"

"For starters, you never really explained to me why you came home yesterday at midnight."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" I snap. I hear Davenport growl. Whoops.

"Ok that's it. You're grounded!"

"What?"

"You want to disrespect everyone around here, than you're going to get grounded!"

"That's not even fair!"

"No T.V, reading nature magazines, dessert, using your bionics unless you're training or on a mission and junk food for a whole week." Was he insane?! I'm surprised he didn't take my phone away.

"What? I don't deserve to be treated like this." Before he can say anything else, I march off. When I get upstairs, I sit on the couch across from Adam and Leo, who are staring at me. "What are you looking at?"

"So…did you get in trouble?" Adam asked. I groan as I sink back into the couch. Nothing today is going how I want it to go.

**Hope you liked it! Do you think Davenport's being a little harsh to Chase? I think so. Make sure to leave some reviews for me (Because they totally make my day a whole lot better) and see you next chapter! Have a Happy Easter tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6: Monday at School

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy with other stories and other activities. Thanks for all of the reviews! Just finished watching the new lab rats episode with the dog and it was awesome! Here's the next chapter!**

"Ugh I hate Mondays" Bree whined as we all walked into school on Monday morning.

"Hey" Leo started, "At least we have that movie day on Friday this week in the gym."

"A video of Perry taking care of her cats is not what I would call a 'movie day'."

"Well I typically like watching cats" Adam added. We walk to our lockers.

"Hey what gives Chase?" Bree asks me, "You were quiet the whole walk to school." I shrug.

"I just don't feel like talking." I reply.

"He's still mad at me and Adam for getting him in trouble by Big D" Leo told Bree.

"I am not!" I screech.

"See I told you." I sigh as I open my locker and grab my history book.

"Bree" I hear someone say. We turn around to see Bree's 'boyfriend' Jason walking up to us. Bree started to play with her hair.

"Oh hey Jason" she replied, blushing.

"You ready to go to math class?"

"I sure am." Jason takes her books out of her hands as she waves at Leo, Adam and me, "See you later guys." They walk down the hallway.

"I hope I get an A on this history paper" Leo says looking down at his essay paper, "I worked on it all night. Chase can I see your paper so I can compare mine with yours?" I freeze. Oh no I completely forgot that the essay for History class is due today! I was supposed to work on it on the weekend, but I guess I was so busy thinking of everything that had happened that I totally forgot!

"Oh no" I say, "I completely forgot about that essay!"

"Chase forgetting about his homework?" Adam questioned, "Now that's a first." I can feel my heart rate increasing.

"I've never forgotten about my homework before" I say. I feel Leo place a hand on my shoulder.

"Chase it's ok" he tells me, "Everyone forgets about things now and then. Even you."

"But this essay is worth 150 points! I'm going to get an F and I've never failed an assignment before."

"Maybe you could quickly write it. What time do you have history?"

"I have History class in five minutes!"

"Well then you're screwed."

"How do you forget about an essay dufus?" Adam asks me, "I thought you were supposed to be smart?" I glare at him.

"Shut up" I reply closing my locker.

"Hey don't worry about it Chase. I'm sure that Mrs. Zee will give you an extra day to work on it."

"Yeah, maybe you're right Leo."

"Aren't I always?" I shake my head.

"I need to go talk to her before class starts!" I sprint away from my brothers and head towards class. I walk into History class to see Mrs. Zee sitting at her desk writing something down in her notepad.

"Mrs. Zee!" I exclaim running over to her desk. She looks up at me.

"Oh good morning Chase" she says, putting a smile on her face, "What's up?"

"Uh" I start scratching the back of my head, "You know the history paper we're supposed to turn in today?" She nods. "Well I kind of...Uh I didn't do it." She gasps.

"What?"

"I forgot about it. I'm sorry." She shakes her head.

"Chase that paper's worth 150 points you know."

"I know. I didn't mean to not do it. Can you please give me another day to do it?"

"I'm sorry Chase I can't."

"Please. I can't get an F on this essay!"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to."

"Please just give me one more day to do it!"

"I can't. That would be unfair to the other students that actually did it Chase." My heart skipped a beat. I'm actually going to get my F today. "I'm sorry honey." I nod as I take my seat in the classroom. I hear some kids snickering in their seats behind me.

"It looks like nerd boy didn't get his essay done" one of them 'whispered', "That's a first."

"Wow" another said, "Maybe he's actually human like the rest of us." I sink into my seat as Mrs. Zee begins to teach class.

* * *

"Sorry about your paper" Leo told me at lunch as he bit into his apple.

"I can't believe that I got an F on that essay" I reply. I pick at the salad on my plate.

"Hey if you're not going to eat that salad can I have it?" Adam asked me, glancing over at my lunch tray.

"I guess" I mumble as I scoot my tray towards him. He immediately starts chomping down my lunch.

"Hey where's Bree?" Leo asked looking around the cafeteria, "Lunch is almost over."

"She's probably with Jason somewhere."

"There she is!" Adam said, pointing. I turn around to see Bree skipping over to our table.

"Hey boys" Bree says in a chipper voice, sitting down beside Leo.

"Where were you?" Adam asked, "Lunch is almost over."

"I was with Jason" she replied giggling.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked her.

"Oh nothing" She giggles again. Why do girls giggle for no reason all of the time?

"Ok what are you really giggling about?" I ask.

"Ok fine I'll tell you guys. Jason and I are going to a college party Friday night." I almost spit out the water that's in my mouth.

"A college party?" Leo asks, "Cool! I've always wanted to go to one!"

"How are you guys going to a college party?" Adam asked Bree.

"Jason's brother's friend is hosting the party" she explained, "He said we could come. I'm super excited for this! It's going to be way better than some lame high school party." Oh no. My sister's going to a college party?! This can't be good! I don't want what happened to me to happen to her! I have to talk her out of going!

"Wait a minute" Leo says, "How are you going to get Big D to let you go to this party?" Hmm good point Leo. There's no way Davenport's going to let her go.

"No problem. I'll just tell him that I'm going to the mall." What?!

"So you're going to lie to Mr. Davenport?" I ask, butting into the conversation.

"Uh yeah Chase, it's what cool teenagers like us do to get our way." She points to herself, Leo and Adam, "You should try it sometime." I roll my eyes.

"Bree you shouldn't lie to Mr. Davenport about something like that!"

"I can too. I'm a good liar after all."

"Bree you shouldn't be going to a college party. You're in high school." Leo and Adam watch awkwardly as Bree and I argue.

"Why are you so hyped up on the fact that I'm going?"

"I'm not!"

"Are you jealous that I got invited to a college party and you didn't?" Oh I'm far away from being jealous…

"No! I just don't think it's a good idea Bree. I heard a lot of bad things go on at college parties. Something could go wrong!" She laughs.

"Oh Chase. Oh little, naïve Chase. Nothing will go wrong at this party."

"You don't know that."

"Well you don't know that something will go wrong." The bell rings and everyone starts to leave the lunchroom. Adam and Leo get up and walk out of the cafeteria together. I stand up from the table as does Bree.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Davenport about this." I threaten. She frowns. I don't want her to go to that party. Something bad could happen to her like it did to me. Oh if only she knew.

"Chase" she angrily says walking over to me, "Don't tell him!" She puts a hand on her shoulder. "Look. Everything will be fine at the party. I promise. If anything goes wrong I'll leave." I stay silent. "Look maybe one day you'll get invited to a college party and you'll get to have fun, but don't ruin my fun because you're jealous." Jealous? I'm not jealous! I'm trying to help you Bree! "So can you please not tell Davenport? Please? For your big sis?" She gives me big puppy eyes. Half of me is saying tell while the other half is saying just let her go. I don't want anything bad to happen to her at this college party, but at the same time, nothing bad may happen to her. I mean she's going with Jason and he seems like a nice, protective guy. I also don't want her to think of me as a horrible brother and a tattletale. I sigh.

"Well" I start, "ok fine, but if anything goes wrong…"

"Oh nothing will" She hugs me. "Thanks Chase! You're the best little brother ever, but don't tell Leo that!" She skips off out of the room. I slowly follow behind her. I'm not a good brother if I don't tell on her, but if I do, she'll hate me. Maybe I should say something. I don't know. I'll make my finally decision on telling on Friday before she leaves for the party.

**So…what did you think? Hope you liked it! Do you think Chase is going to tell Davenport that Bree's planning on going to a college party? What do you think Chase should do? Hopefully I can update soon, but no promises. Make sure you leave tons of reviews for me (because they make me happy) and see you next update!**


	7. Chapter 7: Chase's Nightmare

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. They make me super happy and they're fun to read. I like hearing your opinions too! Here's the next chapter!**

Friday soon comes around and I'm down in the lab with Bree. Everyone else is upstairs watching T.V. In about thirty minutes Jason is coming over to pick Bree up. Right now she keeps pestering me by asking what outfit she should wear to the college party.

"Should I wear this dress?" Bree asked me holding up one of the dresses in her left hand, "Or this dress?" She holds up the other dress in her other hand.

"I don't know" I mumble, looking back down at the game on my phone, "What's wrong with the outfit you're wearing already?" From the corner of my eye, I can see her look down at her outfit; a red tank top and a black pencil skirt.

"I guess its ok" she replies, "But I don't know if it's something that someone would wear to a college party."

"Are you sure you want to go to this party?" I ask her again, hoping that she would rethink about it and just go to the mall. She nods.

"Yeah Chase" she snapped, annoyed, "Stop asking me about it!" She puts the two dresses in her hands on the counter. "I'm going whether you like it or not!" I sigh.

"I bet you wouldn't go if you knew what I knew" I mutter under my breath. Bree starts to walk out of the lab,

"I'll be upstairs." She exits the lab. I lean back in my chair. Maybe I should just let her go to the party without worrying. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think it will be. I mean Bree probably has more street smart than I have. I'm sure she wouldn't take a drink from anybody. She'll probably want to leave the party once she gets their anyway. I yawn. Why am I so tired? I've been tired all day. Maybe that huge test in math today wore me out. I slowly close my eyes and drift off to sleep…

_It was 2 o'clock in the morning. Adam, Leo and I were in the lab, sitting down in chairs. Mr. Davenport had told us to go ahead and go to sleep, but we couldn't. We couldn't sleep. Not with our sister not back from the 'mall' yet. I knew I should've told Mr. Davenport about the party. Something must have gone wrong. _

"_Do you guys think she's ok?" Leo asked us. Adam just shrugs and looks down at the floor. _

"_I knew she shouldn't have gone to that dumb party" I reply, "I hope she's ok." _

"_Well Big D went to go search for her a half an hour ago." _

"_I hope he finds her" Adam speaks, "She hasn't been answering her phone." We then here the front door from upstairs open and close. _

"_Bree must be home!" I exclaim, "Davenport must've brought her back!" In no time we get into the elevator and sprint upstairs. When we reach the upstairs we sprint through the kitchen and into the living room. What we see next makes us freeze in our tracks. Sitting huddled together on the couch was Bree, Mr. Davenport and Tasha. Bree, who was in between them had her head buried in Tasha's shirt and was sobbing. _

"_I-I tried to s-stop him!" she cried, "I-I tried, but I couldn't. He was too strong! He must've slipped something into my drink while I wasn't looking..." My eyes widen. Oh no. It had happened. The event that I was hoping wouldn't happen to my sister while she was at the party happened. "I-I'm so sorry Mr. Davenport, I didn't mean to lie-" _

"_Shh" Davenport hushed her, "It's alright. Don't worry about it. Right now I'm focused on what happened at this party ok?" She nods. _

"_It was awful!" Mr. Davenport and Tasha looked up and noticed that Adam, Leo and I were standing before them. Bree hadn't noticed we were there. _

"_Mr. Davenport" Leo started, "Is Bree ok?" _

"_Boys" Tasha replied, "Go back downstairs alright? We'll fill you in in the morning." We nod and walk back into the elevator. Leo and Adam say nothing. They just give each other worried glances. They knew what had happened to Bree. We all knew. There was no need to talk about it. I'm surprised Adam wasn't furious at this point. I guess he was so shocked o see Bree like that that he couldn't be mad. He was too sad._

_I feel a tear slip down my cheek. This was all my fault. I should've told Mr. Davenport. Now my sister is hurting, because of me. Oh why didn't I tell?! I feel like jumping out a window. My sister's going to be miserable for the rest of her life and it was all because of me…_

I wake up from my nightmare, jerking up from the back of my chair. I wipe the tear falling down my cheek away. It takes my brain a few seconds to calculate that what had happened in my nightmare hasn't happened. I take a breath of relief. I look down at my phone that's in my hands to see that I have one unread text message. Hmm I wonder who this text is from, and it better not be from Millie!

I unlock my phone and click on my messages tab. Hmm that's funny. This message is from an unknown sender. I click open their message to find a link to a blogging website. Under the link are the words, _check this out loser_. Loser? I open the link. What I look to see almost makes me have a heart attack. On this blog website was a post by an unknown user. They had typed, 'Like this post if you think he looks stupid.' Underneath the words was a picture of me at the party. I was in the bedroom and I was lying on my back. My shirt was off, and my lower body was covered in some covers. My eyes were closed and my hands are covering my face almost like I didn't want whoever it was who snapped the photo to take it. I don't remember that happening, but according to this picture it happened.

I looked down at the comments for the post and there were so many replies like, "LOL", "ROFL", "I'm weak", and "This made my day." My heart rate increases. Who would do this? Who took this picture? I was about to put my decision on Millie doing it when I see her name under the comments. She had commented, "Funniest night eva haha. I remember you taking that." on the post. So it couldn't have been her who posted it. I blink back the tears that were threatening to fall. I start to think about Bree again. It's already bad enough this is happening to me, I don't want this to happen to her! I think maybe that nightmare I had was a warning. I need to tell someone about Bree!

I put my phone in my pocket and quickly hop out of my chair and run into the elevator. When I reach the upstairs, I sprint into the living room. Mr. Davenport and Tasha are sitting on the couch together watching a soap opera on T.V.

"Where's Bree?!" I exclaim. They both look at me concerned.

"Calm down" Tasha told me, "She left with Jason already." Oh no!

"When did she leave?!"

"About thirty minutes ago." No! "Why?" I started talking really fast.

"Bree left to go to a college party, not the mall" I explain, "She lied to you! She's going to a college party with Jason! You have to bring her back here!" Mr. Davenport stood up, with rage in his eyes.

"She what?!" He furiously asked.

"Donald" Tasha said with worry in her voice, "You have to find her." She then turned to me, "Chase do you know where she said she was going?" I shook my head.

"No, but I know she went to a party for sure."

"I'll just find the gps signal in her chip and track her down" Mr. Davenport says pulling out his phone and walking out of the house, "I'll be back with Bree soon!" He left. Yes. Bree's going to be ok. She won't get hurt like I did.

"Honey are you ok?" I look up to see Tasha walking towards me, "You look sad."

"I'm ok" I tell her, even though I'm really not, "I just don't want Bree to be mad at me when she gets back. I promised her I wouldn't tell you guys about the party, but-"

"Chase you did the right thing." She hugs me, "I know that Bree's probably going to be a little upset at you."

"A little?"

"Ok a lot upset at you, but you probably saved her from getting caught in a lot of trouble. Who knows what could've happened to her at the party if no one would've known about it?" Oh I could think of many things that could've happened. She sits back down on the couch "Now do you want to finish watching this soap opera with me? I had to send Adam and Leo upstairs to the game room because they were making too much noise down here and I couldn't hear the T.V. They hate my soap operas and it's boring to watch them alone." I nod.

"Yeah sure" I tell her. I plop down beside her and we watch the rest of the soap opera together.

* * *

Twenty minutes pass and I'm all alone on the couch. Tasha had gone to the bathroom. I hear the front door open. Storming in through the front door is an angry Bree. Walking behind her is Mr. Davenport. Bree walks over to me and points her finger in my face.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone!" she cried, "How could you? You're a tattletale!"

"I-I" I start, "I'm sorry Bree. I had too."

"Do you know how embarrassing it was for me to have Davenport come walking into the party and then escort me out of the house?! Everyone was laughing at me!" She threw her purse at me. Ouch! What did she have in this thing rocks? I place her purse beside me on the couch. "You broke you're promise! I'll never forgive you for this!" I stand up and try to calm her down.

"Bree I was just worried about you" I explain. She shakes her head.

"No, you just wanted to see me get in trouble like you always do!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" She pushed me down hard on the couch.

"Bree that's enough" Tasha said walking into the living room, "You should be thankful you have a brother that cares about you. Do you know how many bad things happen at college parties if you're not careful?" Bree rolls her eyes.

"I wasn't going to do anything bad and you all know that!"

"Bree" Mr. Davenport finally speaks. She turns to face him. "Head down to the lab now. I'm going to have a talk with you. I'm very disappointed in you." She huffs. She then glares at me again.

"I hate you Chase" she tells me, "I hate you with all of my heart. You'll pay for this!" She starts to walk towards the elevator, "You'll pay!" Bree gets into the elevator and goes down to the lab.

"And you" I look to my right to see Davenport staring at me, "I'm disappointed in you too." What?

"Why me?" I ask, confused.

"Apparently you knew about this whole situation since Monday. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Uh because I wasn't sure if I should've told you about this or not. Come on! Is he really mad at me for not speaking up sooner? He should be thankful that I told him about this before it was too late.

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it Chase. Next time you know about something that you think is not right, you tell me ASAP is that clear?" A big lump forms in my throat. I do the right thing and instead of getting a thank you I get yelled at.

"Yes sir" I mumble. I swallow hard. Davenport then walks off into the elevator and heads down to the lab. Before he leaves, he says,

"And I thought I told you no T.V for a week!"

"Sorry I forgot." He growls and disappears behind the elevator doors.

"Don't mind him" Tasha told me, "He's just upset that Bree lied to him and he took it out on you." She walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. I don't care if he was upset he had no right to yell at me. I didn't do anything wrong. I sink into the back of the couch and pull out my phone. I see that I still have the blog post from earlier up. I quickly exit out of the tab and delete the text message "unknown" had sent me. _I bet if he knew about this text I received he wouldn't be yelling at me_. I close my eyes. Great, now Bree hates me and Davenport's still upset with me. Can my life get any worse?

**Sorry if the ending was bad. I hope you all liked this chapter. What'd you think? Aww poor Chase, Bree had no right to say that she hates him and Davenport definitely had no right to yell at him. Who do you think sent Chase that text message and who do you think posted the picture of Chase online? Do you think it was Millie or someone else? Please leave reviews for me and see you next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8: Phone Call for Mr Davenport

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews! I love your thoughts on the story :) Here's the next chappy!**

All weekend long, Bree didn't say one word to me. She was still upset that I told on her Friday night. Every time I come near her, she just glares at me and walks away. Adam and Leo hardly talked to me either. They would say hi and start to play with each other. I guess they were afraid that I would turn into Spike and attack them again. Mr. Davenport also probably told them to stop talking to me. He hates me right now as well.

* * *

Wednesday at school is almost over. In one minute, the bell will ring and I will be out of math class. Before class started I had texted Millie and asked her if she was the one who posted the picture of me online. She hasn't answered me back yet. I'm pretty sure it was her. I mean, I think I remember her setting something on the table next to the bed I was on.

"Chase Davenport!" I hear my math teacher scream. I snap out of my inner thoughts and l look up at my teacher, "Chase I've called your name three times now."

"You have?" I ask, confused. I didn't hear her calling my name, "Oh. Sorry Mrs. Teeter." She sighs.

"So" she starts again, "What's the answer?" I look up at the white board to see a really hard Calculus equation written there. When had she written that?

"Uhh….I don't know." Mrs. Teeter made an upset face.

"Chase" she said, "This is the third time this week you haven't been paying attention to my lectures."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've just…" The bell then rang. Everyone started to pack up their books and head out of the classroom.

"Ok class" the teacher announced, "I've graded your math test and their up on so be sure to look at them. I'll hand them back tomorrow." I quickly grab my math book and start to head out of the door. "Chase can I talk to you for a second?" I turn to face my teacher.

"Yeah sure." Once everyone is gone I walk up to Mrs. Teeter's desk. "You wanted to talk to me Mrs. Teeter?" She sits down at her desk seat and looks up at me with a concerned face.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about your test" she opens up her grade folder and pulls out what looks like my math test. "Chase, you didn't get anything right on the test." My eyes widen. What? How is that possible? I'm the smartest person on earth! There's no way I could've gotten everything wrong. "Here. See for yourself." She hands me my test and I look over it. Yup, I got a zero alright. A big, fat zero.

"I-I g-g-got a z-zero?" I stutter, my palms starting to sweat. She slowly nods. I start to look over the questions. I can't believe I had actually gotten some of these questions wrong. _X=40? What was I thinking about? That question was easy. How'd I get that wrong?_

"I know. I had to double check to make sure this was your test. I mean, I know the test was hard, but you didn't get anything right and you're my brightest student."

"B-but I k-know the right answers" I tell her, "I do now at least…I don't know how I got them wrong." Mrs. Teeter leans back in her chair.

"Chase. I've noticed for the past week or two you've seemed distracted. You aren't participating at all in class, you're not paying attention, and you're not doing your homework." She lowered her voice and started to speak in a calmer tone, "This test, your homework papers and your quizzes from the past couple of weeks has dropped your grade in here from an A+ to a C."

"What?"

"Honey, is there something going on out of school that you want to talk to me about? Because you're actions in this class recently aren't like you at all." I quickly shake my head.

"No" I quickly respond, "No. Nothing at all. Everything's fine." I start to tremble.

"Are you sure?" I nod my head.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Everything's fine." She looks at me like she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't ask me if anything's wrong again.

"Ok" she replied, "Well I expect you to retake the test next week after school. I hope you choose to do better on the retake." I nod.

"Yeah I do. Thank you." I start to walk away from her desk.

"I'm also going to call your parents to let them know what's going on ok?" Call my parents?! Great. That's three phone calls to my parents from my teachers now. My English and History teacher also told me today that they were going to call my parents to talk to them about my grades.

"Call my parents?" I ask, "What for?"

"I want to make sure your parents know about your grades slipping in here. I'm sure they'll be very concerned and will want to try and help you get your grade back up in here." Or, they'll just yell at me for an hour telling me that I need to start focusing more in school.

I tell Mrs. Teeter goodbye and I exit the classroom. I walk to my locker and put my books inside. I glance over at Bree, who is at her locker which is across from mine. She's fixing her hair in her locker mirror. It seems like she's been standing there ever since the bell rang. She probably heard the whole conversation I had with my math teacher since the math room is right across the hall. She notices me looking at her and she glares at me. She then slams her locker shut and walks out of the school. Guess I'm going to be walking home from school by myself again.

* * *

While walking home, I look up at a billboard. It reads, _"Have you been a victim of date rape? Don't worry. We're here for you. Just call this number and we can help you."_ Half of me actually wants to call that number, but if I call them, Davenport and Tasha will find out about it. Besides, I bet a guy has never called that number before. Things like that are meant for girls.

I get home and I head straight down towards the lab. Tasha's still at work and Davenport's probably at work as well. Adam and Leo were watching T.V in the living room and didn't say anything to me when I walked past them. What's with everyone and the silent treatment towards me? When I get down into the lab, Bree is there reading a book. When she spots me, she groans and stands up from her seat. She starts to walk over to the elevator.

"Bree wait" I say. She stops and slowly turns around to face me.

"What?" she snaps at me.

"I was just going to say hi" I quietly reply. She rolls her eyes.

"No you weren't. You were going to ask me if I heard the conversation between you and your teacher today after school…" How'd she know?

"Well I guess you heard it then." She smiles.

"I thought I was going to have to get revenge on you" she says, "But I think another punishment from Davenport will make up for what you did to me."

"Bree I didn't want to tell on you."

"Then why did you backstabber?"

"I was trying to help you!"

"Help with what?"

"I-" I didn't finish.

"Yeah exactly." She continues to walk to the elevator.

"Why are you still mad?" I ask her, "Mr. Davenport didn't even punish you!"

"Yeah but Jason won't talk to me anymore!" she screeched, "And it's all your fault!" She walked into the elevator and went upstairs. I sigh as I sit down at Mr. Davenport's desk and begin to do my homework. Man I'm way behind on everything. I have a paper due tomorrow for English and I haven't even started it yet. Guess I better work on that first.

* * *

I hear the front door upstairs slam shut. I then hear Davenport's voice.

"Ok where is he?!" I hear him exclaim. I could tell he was talking about me. My teacher had probably called his work number. I hear him march over to the elevator. Great, in less than a minute I was going to get yelled at. I hear the elevator beep and I hear Mr. Davenport march into the lab with Tasha following behind him. I pretend to be writing something down in my notebook.

"Chase Davenport!" I jump at his voice as I look up to face him and Tasha. Tasha had a concerned look on her face while Davenport's face expression was furious. "Why did I get a call from three of your teachers today during work telling me that you're grades are slipping?!"

"I-I" I stutter out.

"How on earth are you getting a D in History? That's the easiest class for anybody. Even Adam has an A in that class." Ouch, "And how about your two Cs in English and Math? Explain those grades to me too!" Why is he screaming? I thought you were supposed to be very calm with your kids if they are getting bad grades in school. Can't they see that's something's odd going on here? I usually get straight A's in school and now suddenly my grades are dropping? Tasha puts a hand on Davenport's shoulder and he stops talking.

"I-I'm sorry" I speak, "I-I've been distracted I guess…"

"Distracted?! With what?! You just became ungrounded a couple of days ago. You haven't been anywhere but here and school!" I felt myself starting to tear up from being really mad and sad at the same time.

"I don't know" I tell him, "I'm sorry. I'll try to do better-"

"You better young man! I don't know what's gotten into you. Ever since you came home at midnight that one night, you've been acting very strange." Strange? Ok now he's just insulting me!

"No I haven't!" I lied, my voice getting louder.

"Yes you have. And I want to know why. And you lower your voice when you speak to me!"

"Well you can stand there all night you maniac because I'm not going to tell you! And I'm not going to lower my voice to you! You're not even my real father! You shouldn't even be having this discussion with me anyway!" Oops. I didn't mean to say that. That response came out a little too harsh. Mr. Davenport's face turned even redder.

"Oh you want to play that game do you…" He started to unbuckle his belt from his pants, "I bet a few hits from my belt will change your nasty attitude towards me…" He pulled his belt out from his belt loops and started to walk around to me. Was he really going to spank me? Not once has Mr. Davenport gotten so upset that he spanked us. I stand up and back up into the wall.

"Donald stop!" Tasha tells him, "Hitting him isn't necessary."

"His attitude towards me is unacceptable."

"I don't think he meant to say that to you in that way."

"Well he said it so he must've meant it!" Mr. Davenport grabs my arm and raises his belt up into the air. I close my eyes and wait for the pain of the belt, but it never came. I open my eyes to now see Tasha with the belt.

"Donald!" she screams, "You're not going to beat him with this belt. I won't allow it! We're supposed to be helping him with his grades, not punishing him for something that has nothing to do with school!" Mr. Davenport let go of my arm. He took a deep breath.

"Fine Tasha" he replied. He turned to face me, "Chase. I don't know what's going on with you, but I'd better see an improvement in your grades and an improvement in your attitude towards me. Since you apparently don't want my help, then I'm going to leave you alone." I never said I didn't want his help. I barely said anything at all! He grabbed his belt from Tasha and started walking towards the elevator.

"Donald!" I hear Tasha cry as she ran after him, "I think you were too hard on him-" I didn't hear the rest of what she said because they went into the elevator and went upstairs. I walk back over to the desk and sit down. I think about what had just happened. Why is Mr. Davenport so mad at me? I didn't do anything wrong. The only wrong I'm doing is not telling him about the college party. I suddenly hear chuckling coming from the lab. I turn around to see my sibling standing behind some boxes, laughing. Oh great. They must've snuck down here during the argument. They walked forward towards me.

"Ooh" Adam squealed, "You got in so much trouble…"

"I've never seen Big D so upset" Leo added, "He almost hit you with his belt!"

"And I thought Chase was his favorite" Bree spoke, "I guess not anymore now that his grades are slipping." They continue to laugh. My eyes become watery.

"Knock it off" I shout at them, "It's not funny!" The ignore me and continue to laugh. I felt more anger start to boil inside of me. "I said knock it off!" Unconsciously I use my molecular kinesis to pick up a card board box from off the floor and I throw it at my siblings. They jump out of the way and miss getting hit. They then stare at me in shock. I grab my hand I used to lift the box and clutch it tightly. What did I just do? Did I really just throw a box at my siblings?

"Come on guys" Leo said to Adam and Bree, "We're telling Big D about this. Chase has gone too far this time." They walk towards the elevator.

"No guys please" I plead, "Come back! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please." They got in the elevator and went upstairs. I wipe away the tears that were now dripping down on my cheeks and start to finish my homework. What's wrong with me? I've turned into a monster. I have to snap out of this kind of behavior before it gets even worse.

**Hope you liked it. What'd ya think? Man, Donald almost spanked Chase with a belt?! Talk about mean. I can't believe that he's still cross at Chase for him coming home at midnight. And then Adam, Bree and Leo laugh at Chase for almost getting spanked? That's even meaner! What do you think about their behavior towards Chase? Make sure to leave me tons of reviews and see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Pics to Vids to Clinics

**Hey guys! Happy Tuesday! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy with school. My finals are in two weeks and I've been studying really really REALLY hard for them. Also, I've been feeling sick so I've been relaxing. Wow, 16 reviews?! You guys are the best! Thank you so much! Your reviews make me so happy! **

**Ok so some of you have been asking if Douglas is in this story and it's funny you ask because he's going to be introduced in this chapter. He's not evil in this story. He's actually going to be really nice and helpful. Here's the next chappy!**

Friday at school was halfway over. I just finished getting out English class and I was on my way to the lunch room. I hope I got a good grade on that English quiz. It wasn't that hard, so I shouldn't be too worried about it. After grabbing some lunch, I slowly walk over to my sibling's table. As I sit down, they look at me for a second, but then they soon start to talk amongst each other again. I've been getting the silent treatment from them since Monday and it's really starting to bother me. I clear my throat.

"Ok look guys" I tell them, "I know you're mad at me, but I don't deserve the silent treatment. I told you I'm sorry."

"Well sorry never fixed anything" Leo snapped.

"Yeah" Adam agreed, "What if that box would've hit us?"

"One of us could've gotten seriously hurt." No you wouldn't have. It was an empty cardboard box!

"He probably wouldn't have cared" I hear Bree mutter. I furiously stand up from the table.

You know what?" I snap, "I'm just leaving. You guys are impossible! If you don't want my apology, then I'll just take it back. I'm going somewhere else to eat."

"Good" Bree whispers. I throw my untouched lunch away and walk out of the cafeteria. I end up going to sit all alone in the library. I hear my phone buzz and I see I've gotten a text from Millie. _Wow. She finally responded to my question after two days. _I read her text,

_Millie: I didn't post the picture._

_Me: Well then who did?_

_Millie: I don't know._

_Me: You obviously do. You were in the room while the picture was being taken._

_Millie: So were you._

_Me: Who posted the picture?"_

_Millie: I told you I don't know, now leave me alone! _

I don't respond to her. She knows who took the picture. If it wasn't her, then it had to be somebody else who was in the room. _Come on Chase, think. _Was there anyone else in the room besides Millie and me? Oh why can't I remember?!

…..

* * *

The school bell rings and I exit my math class quickly before Mrs. Teeters could say anything to me. I put my books in my locker as I watch my siblings exit the building together. I guess they weren't going to wait for me…. I slam my locker shut and walk to the restroom. After I use the restroom, I walk back into the empty hallway to find out that everyone has gone home. Man, everyone left school that quick? Well I guess since its Friday, no one wants to stay around in school. I hear another beep come from my phone and I see it's from Millie. I thought she didn't want to text me anymore. I open her message to see an attachment.

_Millie: You might want to check this out….you look ridiculous._

I gulp as I click open the attachment. It was the same blogging site that I was on last time. The same "unknown" person has posted about ten new photos and one new video about an hour ago. The caption of the whole album was, "Pics and Vids of the Dare. More vids coming soon" I look at all of the photos of me in the bed passed out. Most of the pictures are me just looking awful and ridiculous and some of the pictures were of me looking confused at the camera. I started breathing heavily. I then click on the video. There's no one else in the video except me, but I hear Millie and a few other girl voices giggling in the background. Whoever is holding the camera walks closer to the bed and shoves the camera in my face.

"Say hi to the camera Chase" I hear someone say. In the video, I unsuccessfully try to swat the camera away.

"S-stop i-i-it" I stutter out on the film, trying to turn my face away from the camera. I hear girls in the background start to laugh.

I don't even make it halfway into the video before I turn it off. I quickly shove my phone into my pocket. Why? Why would someone do that to me? I don't even want to see the comments for the pictures and video. They're probably horrible. Who keeps putting this on the internet and why? Soon everyone's going to know about what happened. Millie's probably doing this to embarrass me. But why? I didn't do anything wrong to her! Oh why is this happening to me?!

I start to shake really hard. I see black dots start to dance around my vision. I feel my body swaying back and forth. Oh no. What's happening to me? In seconds I collapse on the floor and fall into the darkness…

* * *

"Yeah. You need to get down here right away! No I'm not trying to punish him for doing too much work this time. This is serious. I found your kid passed out in the middle of the hallway after I came back from the cafeteria after I was taking money from the cash register. I'm dead serious. Ok. Ok. Calm down Don. I took him to the nurse's office and he's lying on the bed. He's fine, or well I least I think he's fine. He's unconscious still…."

I start to flutter open my eyes. When they're fully open I find out that I am in the school clinic, lying down on one of the beds. I look out the clinic door to see Principal Perry sitting at her desk, talking loudly to someone on the phone. What just happened? I didn't faint did I? Maybe I did. I probably passed out from being in shock after seeing those pics and videos on that attachment Millie sent me. I guess my body couldn't take it anymore. Perry turns to face me.

"Ok, I think he just woke up, so I'm going to see how he's doing. Ok and hurry!" She hangs up the phone and dashes over to me.

"Principal Perry?" I ask, "What's going on? How'd I get here?"

"I brought you here. I found you out in the hallway unresponsive. I took you here and called your dad. He's coming to get you." Wow. This is maybe the first time Perry has ever been nice to me.

"Oh." I run my hand through my hair.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"I mean, how'd you pass out? Did you get hit on the head?"

"Obviously I didn't, considering the fact I'm not clutching my head or screeching in pain."

"Ok. Ok. You don't have to get so snappy." I finally get it through my brain that Davenport's coming to get me. That's just great. He's already mad at me. I don't want him to pick me up. I sit up slightly as I lean against the wall.

"Wait did you say Davenport's going to pick me up?" She nods.

"He's your dad isn't he?" I try to stand up, but of course Perry pushes me back down.

"I don't need him to pick me up. I can just walk home."

"Chase, you just passed out. I'm not letting you leave until your dad comes and gets you. And if I have to tie you to this bed to keep you here, then I will. I'm not getting sued because I let a kid, who just fainted, get up and leave." Instead of arguing with her, I stay down. Perry walked over to the nurse's desk and grabbed something. She then came back over to me and before I could say anything, she stuffed a thermometer into my mouth.

"Hey-"

"Quiet. You're not supposed to talk with a thermometer in your mouth."

"I don't have a fever! I feel fine!"

"Shut it!" After finding out that my temperature was completely normal, she decided to do other annoying procedures to make sure I wasn't sick (which I'm not). Finally, Davenport came running through the office door.

"Is he ok?" He screeched out to Perry. They both started talking very quietly and I could see Davenport nodding his head. Soon, he slowly walked into the clinic where I am.

"Chase" he said sternly, "What happened?" I shrug. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know" I reply, "I passed out. I mean, what else is there to say?" I could tell that I was irritating him. He's probably still mad at me for coming home at midnight and for getting bad grades. Davenport turned to Perry, who was standing beside him.

"How long was he out?"

"About ten minutes. I think that he's just stressed out. All the testing that's going on this week and next week…"

"Or it could be something else…" Something else like what? "Thanks Perry. And I actually mean it this time."

"Can we just go home?" I ask, "I feel fine. I do."

"Ok, we're leaving now." Mr. Davenport grabs my hand, roughly jerks me up off the bed and walks me out of the school. Once we're in the car driving home, he goes off.

"Chase…"

"Yes" I mumble.

"Did you fake faint?" What? Did he honestly think that I'd do something like that?

"Really?" I angrily ask, "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Hmm I don't know…maybe because with me grounding you after being upset about your grades slipping and you coming home at midnight, you wanted me to feel bad about being upset with you?! You just 'fainting' all of a sudden seems fishy to me." You know the feeling when you are so mad at your parents that you want to hit them? Yeah, well I'm one step away from doing it!

"Who the heck do you think I am?" I ask, my voice getting louder.

"Honestly I don't know who you are anymore." I feel like my whole world stopped, "And don't you ever speak to me in that tone of voice ever again!" I start to roll my eyes.

"Whatever" I mumble.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" I spit out, "Nothing."

"And don't you roll your eyes at me!" I can do anything I want. "You know what? You're grounded for another week! No games, no T.V, no sweets!"

"Oh my gosh, for what? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"For your attitude towards me and for lying!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I didn't fake faint?"

"If you didn't, then why did you faint?"

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor am I?" There was an awkward silence for the next five minutes. Mr. Davenport took a deep breath.

"Chase. This has all gotten out of control and I'm sick of it…"As he continues to blab on and on I stare out of the car window and look at all the kids playing outside with their dads, having fun. I wish I was them. When we got to the house, I immediately run to the elevator and get inside of it.

"He's just out of control" I hear Davenport say to Tasha before the elevator doors close. I blink back a couple of tears as I stare down at my phone. I open up the last text message from Millie I was reading before I fainted. I re-read it. Why would she send me something like that? She's just trying to make fun of me. The elevator beeped and I walked into the lab. I sit down at the desk and start to do my homework. I look down at my watch. It's only 4:30? Man, time's going to go by so slow for the rest of the day.

Everyone hates me. Davenport can't stand me, Bree really hates me, Adam and Leo won't talk to me and are too scared to ask me anything without thinking I will turn into Spike because Davenport brainwashed them into thinking that I'm a hateful person and Tasha…well she's probably secretly mad at me too…

* * *

It's 1:00 in the morning and I still can't fall asleep. I glance over at Bree and Adam and see them sleeping soundly in their capsules. I bet Davenport, Tasha and Leo are asleep as well. I guess I can't fall asleep because I'm thinking about the blog post "unknown" had posted to the world. Who's all seen that? This is so embarrassing. Not only am I thinking about that, but I'm thinking about my family. Do I really want to sleep in the same room as my siblings who hate me? Plus, I'm thinking about how to pull up my school grades so I can have straight As again. I step out of my capsule and put my shoes on. Maybe I should go to Douglas's apartment. It's not that far from here on foot. At least he doesn't hate me like everyone else in this house does. I quietly go upstairs and I leave my house. While walking to Douglas's house it started to rain really hard. I knew I should've brought my umbrella. After 20 minutes, I made it to the front door of Douglas's apartment. I'm soaking wet. I hope he's still up at this time. I knock on the door. A couple of minutes later, I hear Douglas's voice from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" I hear him shout.

"It's Chase" I reply. Douglas unlocks the door and opens it.

"Chase?" he asks surprised, "What are you doing out here in the rain? It's 1:45 in the morning."

"I-I-I c-can't live with them anymore Douglas" I tell him, my voice being shaky from being super cold, "I c-can't." Douglas gives me a concerned look.

"You can't live with them? What? Chase you're soaking wet, come on inside…" He pulls me inside of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

**So, how was that? In this story Douglas has moved out of the Davenport house and moved into his own apartment. **

**Poor Chase. Davenport's just getting worse and worse isn't he? And this "Unknown" person keeps putting pictures and now videos of Chase at the party online. That's horrible. Here are some questions for ya,**

**What do you think Chase is going to say to Douglas?**

**Do you think he'll tell Douglas about the party?**

**Do you still think Millie is the "Unknown" person on the blogging website?**

**Make sure to R&amp;R for me. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but it may take a while. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Talk with Douglas

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews! They make me all super happy! Sorry that I can't update every two days like I used to guys. I have to study for finals and I've been sick. I LOVE your guesses on this story so far guys. Some of you are close to certain events that are going to happen in the story….**

**Here's the next chapter!**

After Douglas let me inside, he led me to the couch which was right across from the fireplace.

"Here" Douglas told me, "Sit here by the fire and warm up. I'll be right back." I nod. He walks out of the room. I slowly put my hands out closer to the fire. It felt so good. A few minutes later Douglas came walking back in. "Here, put these on before you catch a cold." He tossed a sweatshirt and some sweatpants at me. I grab the clothes and go to his bathroom to change. After I change, I walk back into the living room and sit back down on the couch next to Douglas who had sat down. He threw a blanket around my body and handed me a mug with hot coco in it.

"T-Thanks" I tell him taking a sip of my drink.

"So" Douglas started, "What's wrong again? You said you can't live with them anymore?" I nod. "Who are you talking about?"

"Who else?" I reply, "My family. Davenport, Tasha, Adam, Bree and Leo."

"Why can't you live with them anymore?"

"They can't stand me." Douglas scoots closer to me.

"Now Chase…."

"Bree told me that she hated me a couple of weeks ago because I ratted on her going to a college party to Davenport."

"Well girls always say they hate people, but they don't mean it." Bree meant it, "Besides, you probably saved her from doing something she would regret later in life." He got that part right.

"She hasn't spoken to me in weeks! Neither has Adam or Leo."

"What'd you do to them?"

"Nothing! They made me upset one day and they made me turn in Spike. After that, they stopped speaking to me! And Mr. Davenport…." I take a deep breath. "He's been yelling at me every day!"

"What'd you do to him?" I explained to him the whole situation about me coming home at midnight because I 'broke up with Millie'.

"Oh I see…" Douglas responds, "Well I can understand him being upset for a little while, but for a whole month almost?! That's insane! He definitely shouldn't be grounding you either!"

"Thank you" I reply, "At least someone agrees with me. Davenport can't stand me and he's mean to me all of the time….he hates me." I look down at my hands as a tear drops off of my cheek, "For the past week I've been trying so hard to bring up my grades, be nice to my siblings, and help everyone the house and all I get in reply is screaming from him. I'm starting to think that he doesn't want me as a son anymore. He hates me too much for that."

"Oh no Chase" Douglas pulls me into a hug, "Don't say that." I begin to sob into his shoulder as he rubs my back. "Look I know Donnie is…upset with you, but I know for a fact that he would never hate you. Ok?"

"Then why has he been yelling at me? And why has he been upset with me?"

"He's only getting upset with you because he's worried about you."

"But it doesn't make it right for him to yell" I sniffle out.

"No it doesn't, but sadly that's his way to show how much he worries about you." He pulls me tighter. I really want to tell Douglas about what happened between Millie and me. He seems pretty understanding. He wouldn't be upset at me like Mr. Davenport would be if I told him.

"Douglas?" I sniffle out, "Have you ever regretted doing something and you really want to tell someone about it? Or have you ever been hurting about something that somebody did to you and you're too afraid to tell someone?" There was a pause a silence.

"Umm hmm" he finally answered me, "Chase is there something that's been bothering you?" I didn't answer. I want to tell him about Millie, but I'm still kind of scared to. If Douglas knew about it, then I'm sure Mr. Davenport would soon know about it and soon the whole world would know about it. "Chase?"

"Uh…maybe…."

"Chase you know you can tell me anything. If you want to tell me something, then you should. I'm always here for you, and so is the rest of your family." No they're not. I suddenly hear some kind of timer going off in Douglas's kitchen. Douglas pulls away from me. "Oh." He stands up from the couch. "I forget I had a cake baking in the oven. I'm trying out some of my cooking skills on some tasty dessert recipes from a cook book I bought." He walks towards the kitchen. "I'll be right back Chase. When I get back, I want to hear about whatever it is that's bothering you ok?" I nod as he exits. I smack myself in the side of the head. Great. Now what do I tell Douglas? I can't tell him about what happened! What was I thinking? Stupid Chase!

Instead of thinking of a lie to tell Douglas when he comes back, I pretend to fall asleep on the couch. Hopefully Douglas falls for me actually being asleep. I'm not the best at acting…

"Ok Chase" I hear Douglas say as he walks back into the room, "Now we can talk-" he stops talking. I feel him standing over and looking down at me. "Chase?" I start to lightly snore to make it more obvious that I'm asleep. "Aww you must be really sleepy aren't you?" I feel him pat the top of my head, "It is late I suppose." He starts to gently shake my shoulders. "Chase…Chase wake up…you have to wake up so I can drive you back to Donnie's place." No! I don't want to go back there! Davenport will just yell at me once he finds out that I snuck out of the house at night to go to Douglas's apartment.

"Tired" I groggily tell him, trying to sound as sleepy as I can.

"Chase come on wake up…" I feel him start and try to sit me up. I swat his hands away.

"Tired." Douglas sighs.

"Fine. You win Chase. I guess I can let you sleep here for the night." I put a small smile on my face. I feel Douglas lift me up and he starts to walk me out of the living room. After a couple of seconds, I feel Douglas place me on what feels like a bed. I barely squint my eyes open to see Douglas taking my shoes off. After he takes my shoes off, he throws a blanket over me.

"You know" Douglas says to me, "you're going to end up getting me in trouble with Donnie and Tasha. They're going to be worried sick about you when they realize that you're gone." Douglas chuckles as he ruffles his hand through my hair, "Night son." Douglas walks out of the room and quietly closes the door behind him. Once I know that he's not going to come back in I sit up. I can't believe that he actually thought I was asleep. Hmm maybe my acting skills aren't that bad after all. I jump when I hear Douglas's telephone ring from outside in the hallway.

"Hello?" I hear Douglas say as he answers his phone, "Oh hi Tasha." Tasha? Uh oh. She must've realized that I'm gone from the house. How though? She never usually gets up at night and checks on us, unless she stops by the kitchen to grab a late night snack….oh. "Tasha calm down. It's ok. Please don't start crying. Chase is here. He's perfectly safe. Yeah he came here about an hour ago. He's sleeping right now, he's really tuckered out. I don't know why he came over here. He just seemed upset about something…." Glad Douglas didn't tell her that I had told him that I think everyone hates me, "Yeah you and Donnie can come and pick him up…ok see you in twenty minutes." I hear him hang up the phone. I yawn. I guess I better get some sleep while I can. When Davenport and Tasha come over here, they're probably going to want to talk to me. I lie down and drift off to sleep….

* * *

I wake up to voices.

"Hey" I hear Douglas say from outside in the living room, "Where's Tasha?"

"She's outside waiting in the car." I recognize that voice from anywhere. It belongs to Mr. Davenport. "Where is he Douglas?"

"He's in there sleeping Donnie" I hear Douglas reply.

"Let me go and wake him up."

"No Donnie. Don't wake him up. Let him sleep."

"But he has a lot of explaining to do to Tasha and I. How is going to leave the house in the middle of the night and come here on foot? Is he crazy? He could've gotten mugged or something on his way here. Maybe that bionic chip is sinking too far into his nervous system.."

"No!" I hear Douglas shout, "Donald this has gone far enough. The only reason he came over here was to tell me about how bad you and everyone else has been treating him lately." Mr. Davenport didn't say anything. "He was sobbing into me a little while ago talking to me about how you've been yelling and screaming at him." Douglas paused for a second, "He thinks that you hate him…"

"What?" I hear Davenport say in shock, "He thinks I hate him? Why would he think that?"

"Well I would think that you hated me too the way Chase describes how you've been acting." Douglas voice then gets louder, "Look. I don't know the whole story between you and him but you need to stop yelling at him. It's just making things worse. He's been trying so hard to impress you and you've been turning him away."

"But-"

"I think there's something that's bothering him Donnie. I can tell from the look in his eyes. Maybe if you weren't so busy screaming at him then you would notice it too."

"What's bothering him?"

"I don't know, but maybe if you would just sit down and calmly talk things out with him, he will tell you. He was going to tell me what was on his mind, but he fell asleep before he could tell me."

"Douglas" I hear Davenport say, "I had no idea that he thinks that I hate him and that something could be bothering him…"

"Yeah you didn't did you?"

"I guess I've been so worried and you know how mad I get when I worry. I need to fix this between me and Chase. I never want him to think that I hate him." I hear the bedroom door quietly open. I then hear Davenport walk over towards me as does Douglas. "Douglas can you help me get his shoes on?"

"Yeah sure thing." I feel Mr. Davenport and Douglas put my shoes back on my feet. I then feel Davenport lift me up in his arms. He then walks me out of the room and towards the front door, "Thanks for taking care of him Douglas. Don't worry. I'm going to have a nice, calm talk with him tomorrow morning. I'm also going to apologize for my behavior towards him…I just-" He doesn't finish his sentence. "Well night Douglas. Sorry to intrude on you at 3:40 in the morning."

"It's fine" Douglas tells him, "Night." Davenport leaves Douglas's house and I feel rain petals start to drip on me again. I then hear a car door open and feel Davenport lie me in the back seat of his car. I squint my open to see Davenport then hop into the driver's seat, and start to drive away from Douglas's apartment.

"Is he ok?" Tasha worriedly asks Davenport, looking back at me. She must not notice that my eyes are squinted open due to it being dark outside.

"He's fine. Just tired I guess. Tasha, Douglas told me that he said that Chase said that he thinks I hate him."

"What?"

"I know. I guess it's my fault that he thinks that though. I have been screaming at him." He clears his throat, "Don't worry. I'm going to solve all of this in the morning…Tasha?"

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed anything different about Chase recently, besides that his grades have been slipping?"

"Well he has been a little quieter than usual, he hasn't been eaten as much and he's constantly checking his phone. He usually never uses his phone. He claims phones are a waste of time."

"Hmm.."

"Why do you ask Donald?"

"Oh no reason, just thinking I guess…" They continue to talk as I slowly drift off to sleep again.

**Hope you liked that. What'd you think? I loved making a bonding moment between Douglas and Chase. Ugh Chase! Why didn't you tell Douglas about Millie and the party?! Ugh! Bad Chase! Well I guess he's still kind of scared of what people will think of him if he does tell. Questions for you, **

**Do you think that Chase will finally tell Davenport what happened to him?**

**Did you like the bonding moment between Douglas and Chase?**

**Hopefully I can update soon, but no promises. Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11: Videos part 2

**Hello fellow readers! Happy Friday! I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in over two weeks. Some of my finals were this week and I really needed to study for them. Also I had a bad cold, but it's starting to go away now so I'm fine. Wow thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate them. Here's the next chapter! **

I wake up as Mr. Davenport drives up into the driveway and parks the car. After he parks, he and Tasha get out of the car. I then hear the car door that I'm lying near open.

"Do you want me to help you carry him in?" I hear Tasha ask Davenport.

"No I think I can carry him" he replied, "Just go unlock the front door to the house."

"Ok." I hear Tasha walk over towards the front door to our house. I feel Davenport lift me up from the car and close the car door with his foot. He then walks up to the door and walks us inside of the house. I can hear Tasha talking to Adam, Bree and Leo. I squint my eyes open to see my siblings standing behind the couch, staring at me as Tasha continues to talk to them.

"He's ok guys" she tells them, "He just went over Douglas's apartment for a while."

"Why would he go over there?" Leo asked with a cold, sharp tone in his voice.

"I don't know. Douglas said he was upset about something." I feel Mr. Davenport place me on the couch. With my super hearing I pick up Bree muttering,

"He should've stayed over there." Mr. Davenport sighed.

"Hey guys" he says to my siblings, "Has Chase been acting weird these past couple of weeks?"

"Sure has" Adam answered, "He turned into Spike, he's been mean to us…" Me being mean to them? No! It's the complete opposite! They're mean to me! "And he's been even meaner to me because…"

"Besides him being mean Adam."

"Well" Leo starts, "He has been a little quieter than usual.."

"A little?" Adam questioned.

"Ok a lot quieter."

"He hasn't been quiet around me" Bree huffed, "That's for sure."

"And he has been less nerdy like. He doesn't do his schoolwork all the time like he used to."

"And he doesn't really care if I throw him around" Adam added.

"Hmm" I hear Davenport say, "When this behavior start?"

"Right after he came home from his date with that girl" Adam answered, "I can't believe she actually liked him and she didn't like me! I wanted to go on a date with her!" If you knew what I knew Adam you would think twice before going on a date with Millie. "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh no reason" Mr. Davenport told, "Ok guys. You can go back downstairs to sleep now."

"What about Chase?"

"He can sleep on the couch tonight." I hear my siblings head over towards the elevator and down to the lab. I feel Tasha throw a blanket over me. I then feel her kiss me on the cheek.

"I'm going to talk to him in the morning" Davenport tells her, "I need to know what's on his mind."

"I think we all want to know" Tasha replied, "Come on honey. Let's go upstairs." The living room light shuts off and I hear Tasha and Davenport walk upstairs. As soon as I knew nobody was going to come to the living room, I quickly sit up on the couch. I pull out my phone to check the time, and once I turn my phone on, I see that I have another text message from "unknown". Oh no. This can't be good. I quickly open the message to see nothing but a link to the blogging website again. There's a new video by unknown. The video is labeled, "Dare vid continued." I quickly jab my ear buds into my phone and put them in my ear. I press play on the video.

_The beginning of the video, I see that the camera is placed on the side of the desk by the bed at the party. I see me lying down on the bed. My shirt is off. Millie is on top of me, kissing me. I see that I'm barely conscious and my hands are attempting to push her off of me. I then hear the room door open and I see Millie turn around to face whoever just came through the door. _

"_Hey come on in guys" she says to whoever just walked through the door, "I'm just finishing up, grab the camera off the desk." I see the camera being picked up and whoever is holding the camera walks over to the other side of the bed, standing close to Millie and I. I now see that the people who have entered the room are Millie's friends Lila and Kendall. The other one Sara must be holding the camera. _

"_How was it?" Lila asks Millie._

"_Everything went ok I guess" Millie replies, "He wasn't that bad." She sits up on the bed, "Is the camera still rolling?" _

"_Yup" Sara answered, "It's still recording."_

"_Good." I then hear me who is still lying on the bed groan. _

"_Gget off of mme" I hear myself slur out, "LLet ggo oof mme." _

"_I wasn't even touching you" Millie says to me. She then brushes my sweaty hair out of my face._

"_LLeave me aalone." Millie smirks. She then grabs me and stands me up off of the bed. Of course since I'm semi-conscious I lean onto her for support._

"_Ok here's the deal" Millie says, "If you can get to the door all by yourself, you can leave." She then laughs and looks at the camera, "Get this on camera."_

"_It's on" Sara replies. Millie slowly lets go of me and I start to sway back and forth. I take one step forward and I start to fall straight forward. Before I fall I lean onto the bed railing for support. _

"_Come on Chase" Millie says, "Only a few feet and you'll get to leave." I slowly let go of the railing and I take one step forward, only to fall flat on my face. Everyone in the room laughs. Millie leans down beside me, "Aww so close…whelp it looks like you'll be staying up here for a while huh?" She then faces her friends, "Help me get him back to the bed." The others run over to her and help her take me back to the bed. "Ok who wants to go next?" _

The video ended and I exit out of the video. I scroll down to see the comments and they are horrible.

"_Haha so funny."_

"_Isn't he that bionic kid? He's so dumb…"_

"_Why couldn't he walk over to the door?"_

"_Weakling."_

I feel like throwing my phone against the wall. What is the point behind posting these videos online? I don't get it. I also don't get how people can be so mean. Why am I so naïve? I exit out of blogging website and I go back to "unknown's" message they had sent me. I feel like blocking the number, but if I block the number I wouldn't know how many more videos were going to be posted to the website. In the end I just delete the message and falling asleep.

* * *

When I wake up next it is morning, and I see that I am in my capsule. How'd I get here? I slowly step out of my capsule and walk over to Adam who is playing a game on his phone on the counter.

"Hey how'd I get here?" Chase asked.

"Mr. Davenport made me take you down here a couple of hours ago" Adam explained, "He also told me he wanted to talk to you as soon as he gets back from some meeting at his job." So I guess a boring meeting is more important than talking to your own son.

* * *

After I take a shower and get dressed I sit on the living room couch and watch some T.V. Tasha went to the store a while ago and everyone else was downstairs since they didn't want to talk to me. I hear the doorbell to our house ring. Hmm I wonder who that could be…probably some salesman. I walk up to the front door and open it. Who I see on the other side of the door leaves me shocked.

"M-Millie?"

**Hope you liked that guys. Sorry if it was a little short. I promise the next chapter is longer, since I've already prewritten it. Once again I'm very sorry I haven't updated in while so I hope this was worth it. What'd you think? So Millie apparently just rung Chase's doorbell. What do you think she wants? Why do you think that "unknown" person keeps putting videos of Chase at the party online? The next update will be up very soon :) Make sure to leave tons of reviews for me and see you next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth Will Set You Free

**Hey everyone. Back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. Ok, so this chapter as promised is longer than any of the other chapters. It also does have a small trigger warning in it as well. Enjoy!**

"Millie?" I ask her, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just looking for you." She steps into the house, "We haven't seen each other in a long time…"

"Look I don't care what you want, just get out of my house. I never want to see you again."

"Ok I know you hate me, but I had to do that to you."

"No you didn't you chose to!" She sighed.

"Look" she started, "Me and my sorority decided to do a dare game. My friends and I were dared to find a high school boy and….well you know."

"So you raped me because of some stupid dare game?!"

"Hey if I did it successfully which I did, I'd earn $100 bucks." I take a deep breath.

"Who keeps posting things online of me at the party?" Millie shrugs, "Don't lie to me!"

"Ok fine I know who it is" Millie replies, "But I'm not telling you who." I point at her.

"It's probably you!" She laughs.

"No it's not me. I wouldn't have the guts to post it online."

"Why is someone posting the videos and pictures online?"

"Part of the dare was to post the videos and pics of you online after we were done. We were then supposed to text you about it." Ok, so one of Millie's friends must be posting them then. "Look at it this way, you helped a broke college girl earn some money." She smiles. I feel anger boiling inside of me. I point to the front door.

"Get out!" I scream, "You're lucky I'm letting you off of the hook! Now leave!" She grabs my hands. I jerk my hands away.

"Chase…" she says soothingly, "I'm sorry for what happened that night. I had to do it, or I was going to be called a loser. You know how it feels to be a loser…"She runs her fingers, through my hair. I don't stop her; instead I jam my hands into my pocket so I can contain myself from attacking her "Truth is, I really like you… and I know you still like me somewhere deep inside of your heart." No I don't. Was she crazy? "All you have to do is just forget about what happened that night and we can be boyfriend and girlfriend again…" Did see really think that I still want to be with her? "You can have a pretty girlfriend again…" Before I can say anything, she kisses me! Ok that does it! I push her off.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I scream so loudly that the neighbors can probably hear, "And don't ever come back here again or I will sue you!" Her face reddens.

"Fine I will leave" she screams back at me, "I don't like you anyway. I was just trying to make you feel better. Nobody wants to go out with you. You're a big nothing, remember? You'll never become anything successful in life because you're a big baby." She glares at me, "Why don't you do everyone in the world a favor just kill yourself already?" My heart skips a beat.

"Hey!" I hear someone scream. Millie and I quickly turn around to see Bree standing in the kitchen with her fists curled up. How long had she been standing there?

"B-bree?" I stutter out.

"What did you just say to my brother?" Bree asked marching up to Millie and me. She then pushes me out of the way to be face to face with Millie.

"Oh" Millie says chuckling, "I was just kidding around…"

"No you weren't. Don't you ever say anything to my brother ever again! Now get out!" the girls start yelling at each other. I guess Adam and Leo hear the commotion and run up into the living room as well. They walk up to Millie and Bree and start talking to them. I slowly back up into the kitchen and then into the elevator. I head down to the lab. How much did Bree hear? Does she know about the party? Does she know about what Millie did to me? I hope not. I blink back some tears from my eyes.

Once I get to the lab, I run towards the counter and sit down in one of the seats. I look at my phone to see that another post from unknown was posted onto the blogging sight a couple of minutes ago. I hear the front door slam shut from upstairs. Millie must've left. I start to think of all the things that have been said to me…

_You're a big nothing_

_So, you're not going to tell? Good choice._

_Look just forget about what happened..._

_Why are you still worried about this? The past's in the past!_

_Kill yourself_

Finally I get so angry that I slam my phone down hard onto the floor. The glass from my phone shatters. I put my head down onto the desk. I felt something against my head. I look back up and I see a candle and a box of matches. Why is there a candle on Davenport's desk? Oh yeah, Adam's science project involves one. I wish I could just light myself on fire and be done with everything. _Hmm maybe that's not a bad idea._ Maybe I should just take myself out of my misery. It's not like anyone would care….They all apparently want me gone anyway…

I grab the matches and light one of them up. I then light the candle. I put the candle close to my left wrist and wince in pain as the fire touches my skin. Ok, this isn't working as I planned. Maybe I need some ….

"CHASE!" I hear someone scream. I jump as I turn around. I see Adam and Bree standing right behind me about a few feet away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I glare at them.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I reply. Bree and Adam start to run towards me, "And don't you dare come any closer to me or I'll burn my eyes out quicker than you can say the word burn!" They stay where they are. Bree gives me a worried expression as does Adam.

"Chase please" Bree pleads, "Don't do this to yourself."

"Why shouldn't I?" I can feel my hands shaking, "No one would miss me, and especially you remember? You hate me." Bree kept quiet.

"Chase" Adam said calmly, "Look I don't know what happened between you and Millie upstairs, but don't listen to her. Everyone loves you here. We couldn't bear losing you." He looked down, "I couldn't bear losing you." I raise an eyebrow. I hear the door from upstairs open and shut. Tasha must be home.

"Don't any of you go upstairs" I threaten.

"Ok" Bree replied, "We're not going to." She quiets her voice, "Chase please. We love you and whatever happened between you and Millie upstairs, we can help you get over it." So she didn't hear the details about the party. "Please, just put the match and candle down. We can help you get over whatever you're thinking about….we love you…" I started to shake even more. I was shaking so badly that the candle and matches accidently slipped out of my hands and onto the floor. Bree used this chance to run her and Adam over to me.

Bree grabbed me and we went tumbling to the floor as Adam blew out the fire on the match and big candle with his super breath.

"Chase" Bree exclaims, looking down at my wrist, "What were you thinking?" I start to think about what had just happened. What did I almost do? Did I really just try and kill myself? What's wrong with me?

"I-I" Before I could finish my sentence, Bree started yelling at me.

"What is wrong with you?! Are you crazy? You could've been killed and our house could've caught on fire!" As she continued rambling, I felt hot steaming tears fall down my cheeks as I clutch my injured arm. I couldn't hold it in any longer, I just couldn't. I whimper as Bree continues to shout at me. Bree and Adam finally notice me starting to cry. Bree stops shouting. "Chase what's wrong?" Before anyone can say anything else, I wrap my arms around Bree and start to squeeze the living daylights out of her as I sob onto her shoulder. I really tried to not cry, but I couldn't help myself.

"I-I" I spit out, "I-I can't do this anymore. I can't." I feel Bree start to rub my back. Adam leans down to face me and I can see his concerned face reflecting back at me through my teary eyes, "I-I -"

"Hey" Bree says, her voice being calmer and more soothing than the last time she had talked to me, "Relax. It's ok."

"I-I tried so hard to make myself believe that it didn't happen" I choke out, "But it did."

"What happened?" Adam asked me. I didn't answer him; I just continued to cry harder.

"I-I just want this to s-stop…"

"Adam" Bree exclaimed, "Go get Tasha." Adam nodded and ran towards the elevator. I felt Bree loosen her grip on my back. I squeezed her harder.

"Don't leave me."

"Chase I'm not going to leave you ok?" she replies calmly. She starts to run her fingers through my hair, "I'm not going anywhere." She took a deep breath, "Now, can you tell me what's wrong? It'll make you feel better." I shake my head. "Chase please.."

"It's embarrassing"

"It can't be that bad."

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have ever gone out on that date."

"Aww Chase, are you still upset about the whole break-up thing? Chase-"

"I'm not upset about the break-up" There was a pause of silence.

"Then what are you upset about?" I don't answer; I just start to sob even harder than I ever have before. I'm surprised I'm not out of tears yet. "Hey. Everything's going to be ok alright?" I hear the elevator door beep and I hear Tasha's heels clack against the floor. I then see Tasha crouch down next to Bree and me. Adam and Leo are standing up in front of us.

"What happened?" I hear Tasha cry, "Chase are you ok?" I shake my head as I feel Bree hand me over to her. Tasha cradles me in her arms.

"I-I couldn't do anything…" I say.

"It's ok Chase. Mommy's here now." Tasha's never said anything like that before. I must look really horrible. "Tell me what happened sweetie." Instead of answering her I just cry and cry and cry until I bawl myself to sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm lying on a bed. I open my eyes, look around and realize that I'm in one of the house's guest rooms. On the edge of the bed, I see Tasha sitting there, talking on the phone to who I assume is Davenport.

"I don't know what's wrong with him Donald" Tasha says, "He didn't tell me anything. He was just crying his eyeballs out. He's obviously upset about something more than the whole break up thing. Adam and Bree told me that he was about to set himself on fire!" I continue to listen to Tasha talk until she hangs up. "Ok. I'll talk to you when you get home. Bye." She hangs up the phone.

"Tasha?" I squeak out. She turns to face me.

"I'm here sweetie." She scoots closer to me. I partially sit up. "Do you want to talk now?" I shake my head. Even though I really wanted to tell her everything, I was scared to. What if she didn't believe me if I told her the truth? What if she gets mad at me?

"Can this wait until Davenport comes home?" She nods.

"Oh yeah. Sure thing. He's almost home anyway."

"I want to talk to both of you alone."

"Ok." Tasha scoots next to me and cups her hand on my cheek. It looks like she's about to cry.

* * *

Mr. Davenport finally arrived home. He sprinted up to the bedroom where I was and sat down on the bed next to Tasha.

"Chase what's going on?" He asked firmly, "First you come home at midnight, then your grades start slipping, then you faint and now you're crying your eyeballs out and trying to set yourself on fire?" I look them both in the eyes. "I want you to tell me what's wrong and I want the truth."

"You guys will probably be mad at me." Mr. Davenport relaxed his face.

"Chase whatever it is, I promise not to lash out on you ok?" I gulp.

"It" I stutter out, "It has to do with Millie." Mr. Davenport sighed as he and Tasha pulled me into a hug.

"Look Chase" he started, "We already told you that you'll find your true love-"

"It's not about our break up" I speak up.

"Oh.." I take a deep breath. Ok here it goes.

"I didn't go to the movies the night I came home late" I start to explain, "I-I went to a college party with Millie."

"What? Chase I can't believe you lied to me! So you were partying around till midnight-" And he said he wouldn't lash out on me.

"That's not all.." Davenport stopped and continued to listen to me. "I went to go get a pop for Millie at the party. She held onto my pop can while I went to go get her one." I blinked back my tears that were threatening to fall. "She went to the kitchen to go get us some snacks while I was gone. When I saw her again, she handed back my pop can and I gave her hers. After drinking my pop and talking I started to feel funny, so Millie took me upstairs to a bedroom to lie down. At first, we were just talking, and then she started kissing me and then she….she…." I couldn't even finish my sentence. I started to cry again, "It was awful!" I burry my head into Davenport's chest. After a minute or two I feel someone rubbing my back.

* * *

I told them everything that happened after that, including the video recordings, the text messages, everything. I could hear Tasha crying on top of me as she and Davenport ask me why I didn't say anything.

"I'm pressing charges" I hear Davenport bark as he stands up from the bed. I burry my head in Tasha's stomach as she whispers comforting words to me.

"No" I reply, "It'll only make things worse." He walked back over to me.

"Chase I promise things will get better after I press charges against those girls, ok?"

"No. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school. And-"

"No." He sat down on the bed again, "No buddy I promise no one will laugh at you. Something like this is very serious." Yeah right.

"B-but I should've been able to get her off of me…and her friends too."

"You were drugged. There was nothing you could do."

"I couldn't sense out the drug in my drink."

"Chase you wouldn't have been able to. Drugs like those can be odorless." Tasha hands me a piece of tissue and I blow my nose with it.

"I don't even know if it actually happened."

"Chase if you're having memory flashes of you at the party and people keep posting videos of you at the party, then it happened."

"But boys don't get raped, unless they're little boys. I'm sixteen." I sniffle, "This is embarrassing."

"Boys get raped all of the time" Tasha replied, "Even at your age. It's less likely to occur, but it still happens." She hugged me tighter. "And don't feel embarrassed sweetheart. Those girls should be embarrassed of themselves. You didn't do anything wrong." I nod. I still feel like I did something wrong inside though. Mr. Davenport pats my back.

"Ok, I'm going to go get this all settled out" he says standing up and heading towards the door, "Don't worry Chase." Before he opens the door, he says, "And listen to me very carefully. None of this was your fault….alright? None of it. You did nothing wrong. You didn't deserve any of what occurred ok?" I slowly nod. If none of what happened was my fault, then why does it seem that way? Davenport opened the door to leave and outside in the hallway was Adam, Bree and Leo.

"Great" I mumble, "Now they know about it too."

"Hey" Davenport told them, "Didn't I tell you guys to stay downstairs? How long have you been out there?"

"Long enough to know that our brother has been assaulted" Bree answered as she, Adam and Leo step inside the bedroom. Davenport heads downstairs to make some calls on the telephone. I groan as I feel my siblings' eyes pasted on me.

"Tasha" I tell her, my voice being muffled by her shirt, "Make them leave."

"Kids" Tasha replied, "This is kind of personal for Chase. He needs some space." They all nod and slowly start to head out of the bedroom door.

* * *

After nearly twenty minutes of sobbing on top of Tasha, I lie down on the bed again, feeling dreary again. Tasha had left to go downstairs to talk to Davenport an hour ago and I haven't seen Adam, Bree or Leo since I had kicked them out. Soon Tasha came walking back into the room and sat down on the bed beside me. Since I don't feel like talking or crying anymore, I turn on my side, my back now facing Tasha.

"Hey sweetie" she tells me stroking my hair, "How's your arm?" I look down at my injured arm that had been bandaged up by Mr. Davenport earlier.

"It's ok." I mumble.

"That's good. Well, dinner's ready." I nod, "I made your favorite; spaghetti with meatballs." I nod again. She sighs, "You want to come down and eat with us?" I shake my head. She sighs again, "Alright sweetie. I'll have Donald bring you up a plate after he's done eating ok?" She gets up and starts to walk out of the bedroom, "If you need anything, just yell ok?" I nod again.

I end up dozing off and when I wake up, I see Davenport sitting on the bed, with a plate of spaghetti in his hands.

"Hey" he says to me, "I was just about to wake you up." I slowly sit up against the wall. "I brought you dinner." He tries to hand me the plate, but I don't grab for it. I'm not hungry. "C'mon Chase its spaghetti. You love spaghetti."

"I'm not hungry" I tell him, still staring at the wall behind him. He picks up some spaghetti with a fork and shoves the fork in my face.

"It's really good…" I swat the fork away. "Alright fine. I won't force you to eat it." He places the plate down on the table next to the bed, "I'll just leave it right here if you change your mind. How's your wrist?"

"Ok I guess."

"That's good."He takes a deep breath and places a hand on my shoulder, "Chase?"

"Hmm?" I still don't look at him.

"I just….well I…" There was a moment of silence for about two minutes, "...well I'm just extremely proud of you." Oh no. Don't make me start crying again, "I know it must've been hard for you to…..you know, deal with this. I'm sorry I grounded you the night you came home late, and I'm sorry I yelled at you for your grades slipping and-" This was the worst apology ever.

"You didn't know."

"Yeah I know I didn't, but maybe if I would've calmed down and just tried talking to you..." He didn't finish his sentence. "Do you want to tell me anything else?" I shake my head.

"No. I'm kind of tired."

"Ok, well I guess I should let you sleep then" He pats my leg and stands up from the bed. I lied. I wasn't tired. I just wanted to get out of this awkward conversation. "I'm going to head back downstairs. If you need anything, just yell. We're all here for you." I nod as he shuts the door behind him. I grab the plate of spaghetti and start to pick with it. I guess I'm a little hungry. After taking a couple of small bits of spaghetti, I put the plate back on the table and lie back down. I know he's just trying to help me feel better, but I already feel awkward as it is. I don't need him to make it worse. He's already made it worse by calling me a liar earlier. I yawn as my eyes begin to droop. I guess I am a little sleepy. In a minute I fall fast asleep.

**So that was in total of about 3,535 words I think, so this was a really long chapter. What'd you guys think? Yay Chase FINALLY told someone! YES! Are you guys happy that he finally told? I am! **

**Also, before you leave can you PLEASE go check out my newest story "Blurred Vision"? It hasn't had much feedback and I want some feedback on it. Thanks. You guys are the best. Also "Out of This World" was updated yesterday so feel free to check that out too. Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: A Visit from Bree

**Hey everybody happy Saturday! Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I'm glad to hear that you're all happy that Chase finally confessed. Here's the next chapter!**

"_No Millie stop please" I plead, trying to push her off me. _

"_Shh" she says as she clamps he hand over my mouth, "Everything's going to be just fine…" _

"_No…no please.."_

"No stop…no!"

"Chase…Chase, it's just me…" I jolt my eyes open and look up to see Bree staring down at me with a worried look on her face. Her hand is covering my mouth. "It's ok, it's just me. Bree. Your sister." After she realizes that I'm not going to scream anymore, she removes her hand from over my mouth.

"Why was your hand over my mouth?"

"I came up here and you started screaming. I didn't want Tasha and Davenport to get worried." Wow. Bree's actually talking to me. I wonder what she wants.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, confused.

"Oh well-" she paused. She then placed a hand on my forehead, "I…was just making sure you didn't have a temperature." She looks down at the floor. She didn't come up here for that. I can see it in her face that she wants to tell me something.

"Bree, you didn't come here for that did you?" She looks back up at me and sighs.

"No. I didn't."

"Well then, what do you want?" It takes her a long time to answer my question.

"Listen. I just want to tell you how sorry I am for yelling at you that night when you told Davenport that I snuck out and went to that party with Jason."

"Bree, you don't have-"

"No. You were just concerned. You were only trying to protect me. And I'm sorry for calling you all of those nasty names and not talking to you I just didn't know that you…" she paused, "Well you know. And I really don't hate you. I was just mad. You're my little brother, I couldn't possibly hate you." She sighs. "So, do you forgive me?" I sigh. I don't know whether to believe that she's really sorry or if she's just saying she's sorry out of pity.

"Yeah, I guess Bree." She smiles slightly.

"Thanks." I turn back on my side and face the opposite side of my sister. I thought she was just going to go away, but she didn't. She just sat there. Finally I get so uncomfortable that I turn back around to face her.

"What do you want now?" She shrugs.

"Nothing" she mumbles.

"You obviously want something." She glares at me, but after a minute her eyes soften.

"Never mind. I'll just leave you alone now." She stands up and walks out of the room. I hope I didn't come off rude to her. If I did I really didn't mean to. Oh well. She'll probably forget about this whole conversation later.

* * *

An half an hour passes by and I'm bored out of my mind. I'm not tired. I slowly slide out of the bed and exit the room. Maybe I should go downstairs with everyone else to make everything less awkward. I was just about to turn left and head downstairs when I hear someone crying.

"Bree its ok" I hear Mr. Davenport say.

"No it's not" Bree sniffles, "I was so mean to him and he was just looking out for me." I hear her blow her nose.

"Sweetie" I hear Tasha reply, "You didn't know. You didn't cause any of this to happen."

"But I was probably the cause of why he tried to light himself on fire."

"We were all probably a cause for what he was trying to do" Leo said.

"If I ever see that Millie girl again" Adam threatens.

"Well hopefully we'll get more information on this whole thing tomorrow" Davenport explained, "The police are going to come over here tomorrow morning to interview Chase, so make sure you guys don't make this so uncomfortable for him, alright?"

"Ok." Bree answers.

"I think I'm going to go check on Chase" Tasha said.

"I'll go with you" Davenport added. Oh no. They're coming. I sprint back into the guest room and plop back on the bed. Tasha and Davenport soon walk into the room and sit on the bed.

"Chase?" Tasha asks as she and Davenport sit down on the bed, "Are you awake?"

"Yeah I am now." She puts a hand on my shoulder. Mr. Davenport cleared his throat.

"Chase" he started, "Tomorrow some people are going to come over here and ask you a couple of questions about the party you went to." I sigh. I didn't want anybody asking me any questions about anything. "Do you feel ok with that?" I shrug as I turn to face the other way.

"I guess" I mumble.

"Are you sure?" I shrug.

"Chase" Tasha started, "I know that it's going to be awkward for you to talk to them, but it's for the better, alright?" I nod.

"Do you remember anything else that night that you want to tell us?" I take a deep breath.

"No" I snapped, "Look all I know is that I was upstairs with Millie, she started kissing me and then I woke up under the covers. That's really all I remember. Everything else I know came from pictures and the videos." I bury my face into my pillow. I wish they would just leave.

"Oh ok buddy." Mr. Davenport rubs my back, "That's perfectly fine. You don't have to get so cranky." Stop asking me questions and I won't get cranky.

"Well" Tasha says after a long pause of silence, "We're going to go back downstairs now." I nod.

"Ok" I mumble.

"Unless you want us to stay up here with you…"

"No! I mean no I'm ok."

"Ok." They stand up from the bed and start to walk out of the door, "I'll have Adam come up and check on you in a little bit ok?" Adam? No I don't want anybody coming up here and checking on me. Why can't they see that?

"Ok." They leave. I sit up again and wonder what I am going to say to the people that are going to come over tomorrow.

**Ok I'm sorry this is really short. Hope you liked it anyways. What'd you think? Bree finally apologized to Chase, but it's kind of sad that she only apologized just because she now knows what happened to him. What if this wouldn't have happened to Chase, would she have apologized?**

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer. It will include a lot of sibling bonding moments too, so that's going to be interesting. Btw "A Bad case of Leporiphobia" has been updated since yesterday so feel free to check that out. Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Interview

**Hey guys! No more school until August for me….yay! Too bad the next new lab rat's episode doesn't come on until July though :( Oh well. Reading fanfic stories passes time :) Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

The next day comes quicker than what I expected. In a couple of hours, the people were going to come over to the house and ask me questions about what happened the night of the party. I really didn't feel like doing this, but Mr. Davenport said it would make everything better if I told them so they can press charges against Millie and whoever else was in it with her. Right now, I am downstairs in the lab playing some games on my phone. Everyone else was upstairs and I wanted to keep it that way. I didn't want anyone to bother me until I finished talking to the people that were coming over. Sadly that whole idea was shattered when Adam, Bree and Leo came down to the lab.

"What do you guys want?" I coldly ask as I close the game on my phone to look up at my siblings.

Adam shakes his head. "Nothing little bro" he replies, "We were just checking on you."

"Well I don't need you guys 'checking' on me" I reply while rolling my eyes, "I'm sixteen."

"Take a chill pill Chase" Bree said as she sat down beside me, "Geez. Can't we siblings just check to see if our brother's ok without the rudeness?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" she paused, "It's just….um….well…"

"With the people coming over today" Leo started, "We just wanted to make sure you were ready for it."

"Of course I am" I huff as I turn to face the wall, "Why wouldn't I be? It's just going to be a bunch of adults just asking me stupid questions."

"Well they wouldn't be stupid questions" Adam told, "They'll actually be very important questions.."

Ok I know they aren't going to be stupid questions, but I'm just saying that so they won't make this a bigger deal than it really is, "How do you know that?"

"Mr. Davenport told me."

I look down at the floor and sigh. "Can you guys just leave? I'm not really in the mood for talking right now."

"Well you're going to have to get in the mood for talking because the people-"

"Shut up Adam!" I look up at my siblings to see them looking back at me surprised. I lower my voice, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you guys…"

"It's ok" Bree replied, "We know you didn't mean to."

"I just…..well" I pause for a second, "I'm kind of scared…"

"Scared?" Bree pulls me into a hug and I force myself not to start crying, "Chase, don't be scared. The people that are coming over are going to help you."

Leo and Adam come closer to Bree and me.

"I know, but I still feel a little scared."

"Why?" Adam questioned.

"Millie said that her dad was the head policeman and if I told anybody what happened at the party-"

"No one's going to care that her dad's the head of police" Leo told me, "If anything her dad should be scared of his reputation after this is all settled out."

"Leo's right Chase" Bree whispered into my ear, "So you shouldn't be scared ok?"

I nod, "Ok" I reply, "Guys?"

"Yes?"

"The truth is, I don't think I'm ready to talk to the people today."

"Sure you are Chase."

"No I'm not. I don't know what to say or anything."

"Just tell them everything that you know" Adam told me, "You'll be fine."

"And after this, they'll track down Millie and get her arrested" Bree assured.

"Yeah" Leo replied, "You'll never see Millie again."

"Do you want one of us to be with you while you're getting interviewed?" Bree asked me.

I shrug. "I don't know. Maybe…"

"Well I volunteer to go with you."

"Thanks Bree."

"Hey, that's what siblings are for."

For what seems like to be a long time, my siblings talk to me and help me calm down about the people coming over. We play games, and talk about the good times we've had together. Soon, we hear the elevator beep and Mr. Davenport comes walking into the lab.

"Chase" he says, "The people are here to see you now."

I feel myself begin to shake again. No. The time had finally come. I feel a hand grasp mine and realize the hand belonged to Bree. We both stand up and start to walk towards Mr. Davenport.

"Bree, what are you doing?" Davenport asked.

"I'm going with Chase" she answers, "He wanted me to go with him."

Mr. Davenport sighed, "Sweetie I'm sorry. You can't go with Chase upstairs."

"What?"

"They want to speak with Chase alone."

Alone? No. I don't want to be alone with strangers upstairs. I turn to face Bree, who now has a frown on her face.

"But Mr. Davenport" I plead, "I need her to come with me. I can't be up there alone."

"I'm sorry Chase, but they want to be alone with you for a couple of minutes." He grabs my arm and starts to walk me towards the elevator, "You'll be fine. I promise. The people seem very friendly."

Before we get into the elevator, I turn to look at my siblings. They wave at me. For some reason, it feels like I'm about to go away to college or something instead of just going upstairs to talk. Once we get inside of the elevator, we head upstairs towards the living room.

* * *

In the living room, I see two men and a woman sitting down on the couch. In their hands are paper and pencils. On the coffee table, is a little box that looks like a recorder.

"Here he is" Davenport says as we walk into the living room. The three strangers turn to face me and they smile.

"Why hello Chase" the lady says as she stands up from the couch and shakes my hand, "I'm Brittany."

"Nice to meet you" I quietly say. I end up shaking the men, Barry and Nick's hands too before I sit down on the arm chair across from them.

Once I'm settled, Mr. Davenport starts to head up the stairs.

"Tasha and I will be upstairs if you need us" he says to me as he disappears upstairs, leaving me and the interviewers downstairs.

"How are you Chase?" Brittany asks me as she turns on the recorder.

I shrug. "Ok I guess" I mumble.

"Well that's good." She then clears her throat, "Well we're going to begin to ask you questions now. Just answer them as truthfully as you can ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. First question, tell us all that you remember before you were sexually assaulted."

I think really hard to remember every detail about that night. I shiver. "Well, I was supposed to take Millie on a date-"

"Is Millie the girl who assaulted you?" Barry asked.

"Yes. Anyways, I was supposed to pick her up at her house and then drive her to the movies, but she came over my house instead." I take a brief pause, "Then as we were driving to the movies, she asked if we could go to a party instead of the movies and I said yes. After I found out we were going to a college party, I found out that she was nineteen and-" I provided them the information that happened before Millie took me upstairs to the bedroom.

"Now" Nick began, "Tell me what happened after you took a couple of sips of your Coke."

"I started to feel really drowsy and dizzy. Millie noticed and she took me upstairs so I could lie down on one of the beds." I swallow the lump forming in my throat. "Once we were in the bedroom, she sat me down on the bed and then she went over to the door and locked it. Then she placed a camera on the table beside the bed….and she walked back over to me and started to kiss me." I wipe a tear away from my eyes, "At that time, I felt like throwing up, so I tried to push her off of me, but I couldn't."

"Did you ever ask her to stop?" Brittany asked me.

"Yes. Many times I did."

"And what did she do?"

What do you think she did? If she would've stopped, than we wouldn't be here would we? "At first she covered my mouth and told me everything was going to be ok and before I drifted into unconsciousness, she told me that she would take good care of me. The last thing I remember before blacking out was her unbuttoning my shirt." The lady hands me a Kleenex to wipe away my tears with. "Thanks."

"Is that all you remember before going unconscious?" Barry questioned. No, I still remember a whole bunch of things that I'm not going to tell you.

"Yes." I firmly reply, "That's all I know besides the things I saw on the videos."

"Alright. Do you remember how you felt when you came back into consciousness?"

"When I awoke, I was underneath some covers. I felt really cold and icky. I felt…awful, worse than I've ever felt before."

"Where were you located?"

"In the bedroom still. It took me awhile to realize how I got up there. I also noticed that I had nothing on and my clothes were lying in a pile on the floor beside the bed." The interviewers wrote that down on a pencil and paper.

"Ok" Barry said, "Tell us what happened after that…."

* * *

After about twenty more minutes of telling them everything I knew about that night, we were done.

"Well Chase" Brittany said, "We're going to get to the bottom of this right away." I nod, "Do you know what Millie's last name is?"

I shake my head. I didn't know her last name. I should've asked her before we went out on a date. She knew my last name.

"Ok, we'll figure it out." I hope they do.

Mr. Davenport let Brittany, Nick and Barry out through the front door.

"Thanks for coming" Mr. Davenport says as he shuts the front door. He then walks over and sits next to me on the couch, "How'd it go buddy?" He then looks down at me to notice that I'm still shaking from the interview, "Chase why are you shaking? It's over."

"I know" I reply, "I'm just….scared of what's going to happen next. What if the whole entire world finds out about this?"

"I don't think they will."

"But what if they do? That would be really embarrassing."

"Chase don't be embarrassed. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I know but still…"

Don't worry about it, ok?" How can I not worry about it? "Hey at least you've gotten through this interview. They may have to come back once they find out more information about Millie though."

My eyes widen. Come back? I thought them coming over was a onetime thing! "Come back?"

"Don't worry. They probably won't come back tomorrow. They'll come back maybe in the next couple of days and I promise that their visit will be much shorter than this one ok?" I nod.

"Ok."

"Ok." He pats my back as we both stand up from the couch. "Why don't you go back downstairs with your siblings? I have to go upstairs and talk to Tasha."

"Alright" I sigh. I head down to the lab to tell my siblings about my experience with the interviewers.

**Hope you liked it. I had a little writer's block with this chapter, but eventually I got over it :) Sadly I think this story only has two or three chapters left to it so it should be done in the next couple of weeks. Make sure to review and see you next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15: Eat Something

**Hey guys! Back with the next chapter! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next couple of days go by really slow. Right now, Tasha was trying to force me to eat some oatmeal for breakfast that I didn't want to eat. It's been thirty minutes and I still haven't eaten one bite of food this morning. We were sitting at the eating table and Tasha has forbidden me to leave the table until I eat the oatmeal. She was sitting across from me waiting for me to take a bite of food. I didn't like oatmeal and I wasn't really hungry either. Actually I haven't been hungry since the day I told Mr. Davenport and Tasha about Millie. That was almost a week ago.

"Please honey" Tasha pleaded, "Eat the oatmeal for me please." She scoots the bowl closer to me. I scoot it back to where it was originally.

"I'm not hungry Tasha" I whine, "Can I go now?"

"No sweetie. I told you you're not leaving until you take a couple of bites of your food."

I groan as I put my head down on the table.

"Please can I go?" I ask again, this time in a kiddy voice.

"Honey you're starting to scare me. You haven't eaten anything in days. You're going to get sick." She walks around to sit right next to me. She dips a spoon into the oatmeal bowl and then holds the spoon up to my face. "Open wide…"

I turn my face away from the spoon.

"No I'm not hungry."

At that moment, Mr. Davenport comes walking down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go Tasha?" He asks.

"Honey" Tasha said standing and walking over to him, "Chase is worrying me. He won't eat anything.

"Anything?"

"No. He hasn't eaten in days. Tell him he's going to get sick if he doesn't eat."

Mr. Davenport walks over and sits down beside me.

"Chase" he says worriedly, "Why aren't you eating?"

I shrug.

"I'm just not hungry I guess" I mutter.

"Chase you have to be hungry. You haven't eaten in a long time. Do you know what's going to happen if you don't start eating?"

I nod.

"Yes. I'm going to get sick and unhealthy and then I'm going to have to end up getting checked into a hospital."

"Exactly." Davenport lifted the spoon from the bowl and shoved it in my face, "Now open up."

I still didn't open my mouth. Mr. Davenport sighed.

"Is there something wrong with the oatmeal Chase?"

"No."

"Then why won't you eat it?"

I shrug.

"Is there something else you want to eat instead?"

I shrug again.

"Can I leave now?" I ask, "I want to go back to bed."

"Sure son" Davenport sighed. I stand up from my chair.

"You're going to let your son starve?" Tasha whispered to Mr. Davenport.

"We can't just let him sit there and stare at cold oatmeal all day" he replies to her, "He's not going to eat it."

"Maybe I should get him some _Pediasure_ from the store. I used to give it to Leo when he was little because he didn't want to eat."

"Maybe you should."

I start to walk towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?"

I turn around to see Tasha and Davenport staring at me. "I'm going to go sleep in my capsule." I tell them.

"Chase I want you to sleep up here on the couch for now ok?"

"Why?"

"Because…..because we're going to be gone and I don't want you alone in the lab."

Or maybe it's because you don't trust me to be alone by myself anymore and you want Adam, Bree and Leo to be watching me 24/7. I walk over to the couch and plop down. I lay on my side.

"Where are Adam, Bree and Leo?" I ask.

"Oh they're upstairs in the playroom" Davenport tells me.

"Ok." I yawn as Tasha throws a blanket over me."Where are you guys going?"

"Just to the police station to answer some questions" Davenport replied.

"Oh ok."

"We'll be back soon honey" Tasha says kissing the top of my head.

"We'll see you soon Chase" Davenport says. They leave and I end up falling fast asleep.

* * *

"Hey Adam, come here."

"What is it Bree?"

"Feel his forehead."

I feel a hand slap onto my forehead.

"Does he feel a little warm to you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh I hope he's not getting sick."

"He looks kind of sick already."

"He does doesn't he? Chase….Chase….Chase wake up" I feel someone shaking my shoulders.

I open my eyes to see Bree staring down at me. I rub my eyes.

"Oh hi Bree" I hoarsely spit out. I want to sit up, but I'm too tired to even try. I feel awful. I feel so weak and tired, like I do when I'm….uh oh. Sick.

"Chase are you feeling ok? You don't look so good."

"I feel terrible."

"Hey Bree" I hear Adam say, "Leo and I are leaving now to pick up the pizzas we ordered five minutes ago."

"Alright."

I hear Adam and Leo leave the house. I attempt to try and sit up. Bree pushes me back down.

"Take it easy" Bree told me, "You look awful."

"I feel awful…"

"Let me go and get you some water." She gets up and leaves the couch. A couple minutes later, she comes back with a glass of water. "Here drink up." She holds the cup up to my lips.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Please…"

"Nope."

"Chase.." she sighs.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask, looking around.

"For a long time now. It's almost four in the afternoon."

"What?"

"You know what I'm calling Mr. Davenport." She pulls out her cell phone and starts to call Mr. Davenport.

"No please don't call him. Please." But it was too late, she was already talking to him on the phone.

"Mr. Davenport" Bree started, "Chase looks really sick….yes I tried to get him to drink some water, but he refuses to drink it…..yes Adam and Leo are picking up a pizza to eat now….ok I'll try and force him to eat until you get back with the Pediasure…..ok bye." She hung up the phone. She then turns to face me, "Mr. Davenport told me to tell you that he commands you to eat at least one slice of pizza when Adam and Leo get back ok?"

"Ok" I mumble.

"What's wrong Chase? Why don't you wanna eat anymore?"

"I'm just not hungry." Unfortunately, my stomach growled right after I said that.

"That's a lie Chase. Your tummy just growled." She takes a deep breath. "Are you scared of eating anymore?"

"No! Why would I be?"

"Well…" She paused for a second, "Didn't your drink get drugged at the party you went to with Millie?"

How'd she know about that?!

"What?" I stutter out, "How do you know about that?"

"Mr. Davenport kind of told me. He told me not to tell you about him telling me but I guess it kind of slipped out sorry."

I roll my eyes.

"Why would that make me not want to eat or drink anymore?" I knew the answer to that question already though. Maybe I am a little scared to eat or drink anything because of that happening to me….ok I am. I just don't want to get drugged again. I know my family probably wouldn't drug my drink or food, but what if a company making our food that goes in stores is? You never know.

"Well I don't know it could…" She put the glass of water up to my face again, "Just try and take a sip of water for me please."

"No way. You can't make me do anything." She sighs, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to drink it."

Bree sighed again and brought the cup away from my lips.

"Fine, but you're going to eat a slice a pizza when the boys get back. Davenport's orders."

They can try all they want, but they're not going to force me to eat anything.

**So...what did you think? Aww poor Chase. He's afraid to eat anything because he's scared of getting drugged again. For those of you that don't know, Pediasure is a milkshake for kids that give them a balanced nutrition. Its also supposed to help them start eating too. My mom used to give me them when I was little because I was a picky eater. **

**Anyways I think I'm going to change my mind about having only two chapters left in this story. I'm going to add a few more to it because I feel like this story needs more chapters for the upcoming events. BTW Douglas is coming back next chapter so that should be interesting.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories "Out of This World" and "Blurred Vision", b****e sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16: Douglas Returns

**Hey everybody! Happy Tuesday! Thanks so much for all of the reviews I appreciate it :) Hope you enjoy chapter 16!**

Once Adam and Leo came back home with the pizza, things started to get ugly. Bree was now trying to force a bite of pizza into my mouth and Adam and Leo were attempting to help her.

"Stop it Bree" I cry as I feel Adam grab the sides of my head causing me to not be able to throb it side to side anymore.

"Chase" Bree started, "I have to get you to eat at least one slice of pizza. Davenport's orders. Leo grab his arms."

Leo nodded as he grabbed both of my arms and pinned them back above my head. Bree then stuck the pizza slice close to my mouth.

"Ok open up" she told me.

"No!" I cry, shaking my head, or should I say trying to shake my head since Adam has my head in a firm grip.

Bree's face saddened. "Come on Chase please. You have to eat something."

"No I don't."

"Chase" Leo replied, "You're going to end up looking like a skeleton if you don't take a bite of pizza."

"I don't care! I'm not eating and you can't make me!"

"Oh I can make you eat it sure enough" Bree replied.

With her free hand, she put two fingers on my nose and pinched it really hard. I scream in pain and open my mouth while doing so. Bree took this chance to break a piece of pizza off the pizza slice. She then threw the piece into my mouth. She clamped her hand over my now closed mouth so I wouldn't be able to spit out the pizza.

"Bree get your hand off of my mouth!" I scream, my voice being muffled from her hand.

"Chase I'm sorry" Bree replied, "But I'm not moving my hand until you swallow the pizza. This is the only way I can think of to get you to eat."

I close my eyes. I guess I have no choice as to swallow the pizza. I slowly chew the food around and then hardly swallow. Once Bree knew I swallowed my food, she removed her hand from over my mouth. Adam and Leo also let go of my head and arms.

"See" Bree said to me, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Ok maybe it wasn't that bad. The pizza didn't taste like it had been drugged, but then again, my drink at the party didn't taste to be drugged either. Oh no, what if the pizza has been drugged? What if I pass out again?! No, that cannot happen anymore! I sit up from the couch and I end up puking on the floor by my feet. Bree leaped off the couch in disgust and backed away from the couch as did Adam and Leo.

"Chase!" she exclaimed, "What's wrong?!"

"Don't feel so well" I reply as I puke onto the floor again.

"Eww his vomit's starting to smell" Leo commented as he held his nose.

All of a sudden the front door opened and Douglas came walking into the living room. He gasped once he saw my vomit on the floor.

"What in the world is going on in here?" he asked.

"Chase threw up" Adam replied. Well duh.

"Douglas what are you doing here?" Bree asked.

"Donald and Tasha wanted me to come over and keep an eye on you guys" he replied. He then looked over at me. "Chase are you alright?"

"No" I mumble as I lie back down on the couch.

"Hey" Douglas said to Adam, Leo and Bree, "can you guys clean up your brother's throw up? I'm going to take him upstairs to lie down."

"Hey" Adam started, "Why do we have to clean it up?"

"Because I told you to, now clean it up please."

Adam groaned as he Bree and Leo went into the kitchen to get the mop. Douglas walked over to the couch.

"Come on Chase" he says to me, "Let's get you upstairs." I nod as Douglas helps me up to my feet. He then leads me upstairs into one of the guest rooms. From there he has me lay down on a bed. Douglas sits down beside me and pulls the covers over my body.

"Are you ok now?" Douglas asked me.

I shrug.

"What happened?"

"They were forcing me to eat pizza" I replied as flashbacks from the party of me drinking coke swam through my head, "And I didn't want any."

"Why were they trying to get you to eat?"

Why was he asking me all of these questions? He knew the answer to them. I'm pretty sure Mr. Davenport told him about Millie and me not eating. That's probably why he's over here; to 'babysit' me.

"Because I haven't eaten in days."

Douglas inched closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Chase" he says, "They were only trying to help you. Donald told me that you haven't eaten in almost a week. Do you know what's going to happen if you don't eat? You're going to get sick, then you're going to have to go to the hospital and then they're going to have to feed you through tubes. Do you really want to go through that?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Then-"

"Look" I snap, "I want to eat, but I can't. Can't you all see that?! I want to eat! I'm really hungry but I just can't eat! I really can't!" I turn to face the wall.

"Chase-"

"And don't ask me why I can't eat, because I'm not in the mood for answering that question!"

"Ok fine I won't ask that question." He takes a deep breath, "Listen kid, I know about what has happened to you. Donnie told me all about on the phone the other day." He rubs my back, "I know you must be in shock from all of this-"

"I'm not in shock!" I exclaim. I then clear my throat and lower my voice, "I'm just….overwhelmed." I unconsciously put my head on Douglas's shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

"Well you've done everything right so far. You told Donnie and Tasha about this, and you talked to some people about what you remembered."

"Yeah, but everything has changed for me Douglas. Now all my siblings do is help with me everything, Tasha talks to me like a baby, and Mr. Davenport keeps telling me everything is going to be ok."

"Well everything is going to be ok"

"Yeah, but does he have to tell me that every day?" I sigh.

"Chase they're just trying to make you feel better."

"Well I don't feel better." I pause. "Why did I have to go to that party? Why did I have to be so desperate for a girl that I was lured into that house? Why did I have to give Millie my pop can? Why?" I feel tears slip down my cheeks, "I wish I could just erase that whole day from my life."

"Well Chase you can't, but you can find ways to help heal from it."

"I don't think so. Not this time." I close my eyes. I start to remember when Millie and I were hanging out at the party and how she had seemed so nice and innocent. Well, now I know for sure that you can't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

I guess I must've fallen asleep on Douglas's shoulder because soon I awoke to the sounds of Davenport, Douglas and Tasha.

"I took his temperature about an hour ago" Douglas started, "He's pretty warm. 100.1"

"Oh that's terrible" Tasha replied.

"He's probably getting sick because he's not eating" Douglas informed.

"Well giving him pediasure to drink should stop that."

I feel someone gently shaking my shoulders. "Chase…Chase honey wake up."

I groan as I flutter my eyes open to see Tasha standing over me. In her hands is a bottle of Pediasure.

"Here honey. Drink some pediasure. It's supposed to taste like a chocolate milkshake." She sits me up against the bed.

I push away the drink. "No Tasha" I moaned, "Not thirsty."

"Please sweetie. It will make you feel better." I didn't budge, "Look. If you drink all of the Pediasure out of this bottle, you won't have to eat dinner. This should give you enough nutrition for one meal I think."

"I don't care. I'm not drinking it."

"Well you're going to have to drink it" Davenport said walking over to me, "I'm not going to let you get so sick that you'll have to go to a hospital." He sighs, "Look, I promise nothing's wrong with the drink. We just opened it five minutes ago. Nobody put anything that would harm you in it."

"You don't know that" I say, "The machines that make the bottles could've put something in it!"

"Honey the machines didn't do that" Tasha told me, "Now drink it."

I still don't open my mouth.

"It's ok Chase" Douglas says walking over to me, "Everything will be ok, I promise."

"We promise too" Davenport added.

Well, maybe I'll try it, since they all seem so assure of it being ok. I open my mouth as Tasha opens the pediasure bottle cap. She puts the bottle to my lips. I take a couple of sips of my 'milkshake' before Tasha takes the bottle away from my face.

"Good boy" she replies as a smile appears on her face, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"I guess not" I reply.

"Now you just have to take a couple more sips until you're done with the bottle, ok?"

"Ok." I begin to take another sip of pediasure.

"Well I'm going to go downstairs since everything seems to be under control now" Davenport says as he slips out of the room.

"Yeah me too" Douglas said, "I kind of want something to drink from the kitchen."

Once they leave, I'm left all alone with Tasha, who continues to feed me pediasure like a newborn baby. I hope the next time I have pediasure, I will be able to feed it to myself.

**Hope you liked it. What'd you think? Yay at least Chase is drinking pediasure now. Millie is going to be mentioned a lot in the next chapter and we will find out what will happen to her so that should be interesting. **

**Hey if I was to do a contest would you guys be interested in entering it? I ask because I kind of feel like starting a contest but I don't know if I should just yet. **

**Be sure to leave a review for me and catch ya next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17: Millie Update

**Hey guys! Happy Father's Day! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Guys I read through your reviews and decided to do a contest! Info about the contest is on my profile page so be sure to check that out! Here's the next chappy!**

The next afternoon comes by quickly. I'm at the kitchen table, gulping down my Pediasure milkshake with Tasha watching my every move. This is the first time I actually got to feed the milkshake to myself. Tasha has been feeding it to me the past couple of times. This time I told her that I could feed it to myself and she let me do it, but she told me she was going to keep an eye on me while doing so.

"Alright" I say as I set down the now empty bottle, "I drank it all up."

Tasha lifted up the bottle and smiled after knowing that I actually had drunken it all up. Did she really think that I'd lie to her about drinking it all up?

"Good" she replied with a smile.

"Those milkshakes are starting to taste disgusting."

"Well honey you're going to have to drink them until you start eating normally again."

I groan. This just wasn't fair. "Tasha this is embarrassing."

Mr. Davenport then came trotting down the stairs and walked over to us.

"Hey Chase" he says, "In a couple of minutes, some more people are going to come over and show you some things that could help them get more info on Millie. It'll also help jog your memory.

"Ok" I respond quietly as I look down at my feet. I really don't want to see anyone. "Why can't they just put her in jail already?"

"It's not that simple sadly honey" Tasha replied.

"How long before they show?" I ask. Just then, the doorbell then rang, "I guess that answered my question."

Mr. Davenport walked over to the door. Adam, Bree and Leo came running out of the elevator.

"Hey what's up?" Adam asks.

"The people are here to talk to me" I mumble.

"Hi come in." Mr. Davenport says to the two men at the door, leading them into the living room, "Yes he's here….Chase!"

I slowly get out of my chair and walk into the living room.

"These guys are here to see you."

I shake each of the men's hands and take a sit next to one of them on the couch.

"We'll leave you guys alone" Davenport says pushing everyone else up the stairs.

"Hello" the man sitting closest to me says, "We're going to show you a video clip of the police department talking to Millie Parks." Oh so Parks must be Millie's last name. "We arrested her a few days ago." The man then opened the computer and clicked on a link, "We think some of this information may give us more information on what really happened ok?"

"First things first" the other man said, "Do you think you're ready to watch the video? The girl kind of mentions some bad things that-"

"I'm sure" I say interrupting the man, "Let's just get this over with."

"Do you want your parents down here with you?"

I shake my head.

"Alright. We'll show it to them later." Oh great. Tasha and Davenport have to watch this video too? The man presses play on the computer and the tape begins.

* * *

In the video I see a man sitting at a desk with a paper and pencil. Across from him was Mille. Her hands were cuffed and she was staring blankly at the man.

"Alright" the man in the video says to Millie sternly, "Tell me what happened."

"I took Chase to a party, I took advantage of him, end of story" Millie muttered.

"Look you'd better give me a better answer than that! How'd you meet Chase Davenport?"

"I saw him at the mall with his sister. They were in the store where I work. I guess he liked me and asked me out on a date."

"Did you know you were going to assault him later after you said yes to going on a date with him?"

She nodded. "Yup. I knew I could talk him into going to that party. He seemed naive enough. That's the only reason I agreed to go out with him."

"So basically you didn't really like him, you just knew he looked 'naïve' enough to get convinced to go to a college party."

"Correct."

"What exactly happened at the party you took him to?"

"When we first got there I showed him around, introduced him to my friends and convinced him to dance with me on the dance floor. He was actually a very nice date."

"Did you drug him?"

"No." Liar. She knows good and well she did.

"That's not what your friends Sara, Kendall and Lila told me."

Millie sighs. "Fine I did drug him, but that's not what I had intentionally planned."

"What did you have planned?"

"I was going to get him drunk, but he refused to drink any alcohol. Drugging him was my only choice."

"What did you drug him with again?"

"Why are you asking me? Ask Chase what he was drugged with."

The man growled.

Millie sighed "I drugged him with Rohypnol."

"How much did you slip into his drink?"

"Uh I wouldn't say a lot and I wouldn't say a little, so maybe a medium amount."

"What happened after he drank the drugged drink?"

"He was fine for a while, and then he claimed he felt woozy. I took him upstairs to one of the bedrooms while no one was looking."

"And you said the only people who knew you had taken him upstairs were Lila, Sara and Kendall."

"Yes."

"What happened next?"

"Do I have to tell you?"

"Really? What do you think?"

* * *

The video paused and I looked to see that the man had paused the tape.

"Do you feel like seeing the rest of the tape?" he asked me.

"Yes" I reply, even though deep inside, I didn't want to finish this. I just wanted to see the video that was taped the actual night of the party. "Are you sure?"

"Postive."

The man clicked the play button and the video started again.

* * *

"Ok when we got up into the room" Millie started again, "I sat him down on the bed; I went to the door and closed it. I was going to lock it in case the drug wasn't affective enough, but Chase seemed to be drugged well enough. After I closed the door, I placed my camera on the table beside the bed."

"What was Chase doing while all of this was going on?"

"He asked me what I was placing on the table. I told him it was nothing and walked back over to him."

"What then?"

"I pushed him down and starting to kiss him."

"Did Chase do anything or say anything?"

"At first he told me he didn't feel like kissing and even suggested that we go back downstairs." She then snickered. "I guess after a minute or two he realized what I was really going to do to him and he sadly attempted and failed to get away if you could call it that."

"Did he ever tell you to stop?"

"Yes many times. You could barely hear it out though. He was unconscious most of the time we were up there."

"Why didn't you stop?!"

"Because I already had my mind set on what I was doing."

The man sighed, "But did you realize that he didn't consent to you-"

"Yeah I did, but I wasn't going to lose to that dare. After I was finished with him my friends came up and had their time with him."

"You all tortured him. Do you realize that?"

"Well I wouldn't call it torture."

"He was up there drugged for several hours! And then he claims when he came to, you all had left the bedroom."

"Correct."

"So you and your friends left him up there, drugged, weak, and helpless?"

"Yes. What did you expect me to do, sit up there and wait for him to wake up?"

The man took a deep breath. I could tell he was getting upset. "Chase's father told us that you then tried to threaten him not to tell anyone about the assault after the event."

"I didn't threaten him."

"Would you like me to read some of the text messages you sent him?"

"Ok maybe they were a little threatening…"

"A little?" the man chuckled, "Oh you have a very twisted mind my dear. Is there anything else you want to tell me? More info on what really happened…"

"No I'm not going to tell you any more details."

"Fine. We'll just figure it out by watching the video taping of the whole incident."

"You won't find the video. I deleted it."

"Oh do you really think it's gone just because you deleted it offline?" the man laughed again.

Millie rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back to see you later" the man stood up from his chair and walked out of the room, leaving Millie alone.

* * *

The man clicked the stop button on the computer and looked up at me.

"What was the point of me watching this again?" I snap.

"It was supposed to help jog your memory of what happened."

"I know what happened! I just want to know how it happened and none of that stuff in the video was new to me!" Ok maybe a few things were new, but overall, I already knew everything that Millie had told. I need to see the actual video of the night.

"We'll try to find the video of the night of the event" the other man said standing up, "And when we do we can show it to you if you like."

"Ok" I mutter, looking down at the now closed computer.

Mr. Davenport came trotting down the stairs.

"Is everything ok Chase?" he asks me, "I heard you shouting a little-"

"I'm fine" I reply.

"Mr. Davenport" the man with the computer said, "We would like to show you and your wife this video now."

"Alright" Davenport replied, "Follow me upstairs."

"Why do they have to see it?" I mumble, "They don't need to see it."

"We'll be right back." Davenport and the men walk upstairs, leaving me alone.

I sink into the couch cushion. Hopefully my parents won't freak when they see the video and start crying. Why can I see Tasha crying though?

**Sorry for the bad ending. Hope you liked it anyways though. What'd you think? **

**Hey guys, remember, info about the contest is on my profile page if you want to enter! Hope you guys enter :)**

**Make sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: Bree's Second 'Apology'

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile. Thanks for all of the reviews! Here's the next chappy!**

"_Nobody will believe you"_

"_You're such an idiot"_

"_I hate you!"_

"_You're pathetic!"_

"Chase...Chase!"

I jolt my eyes open to find Bree hovering over me. You know the times when you take a nap and then wake up and have no idea where you are and get scared? Well that's me at the moment.

"What happened?" I stutter out as I try to sit up, "Where am I? What-"

"Relax" Bree calmly replies with a concerned look on her face, "It's ok. You're in the living room. You're ok."

"The living room?" Bree helps me sit up and I see that I actually am in the living room.

"Yeah the living room. You were in here doing your homework. Don't you remember?"

"Oh…yeah I remember now. Sorry. I was just confused for a second." I smile.

"Are you ok? You're sweating.."

I look down at myself to see that indeed I am sweating. "I'm ok. It's probably just hot in here."

"Chase you're trembling."

"What?"

"You're shaking. Are you ok?"

I'm getting pretty tired of Bree asking me if I'm ok. It's starting to get old.

"I'm fine Bree."

"Well you certainly don't look-"

"Did I stutter? I said I was ok!" I take a deep breath, "What is it that you want?"

"I was just waking you up! It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I wasn't!" I lied, "You ruined a nice dream I was having. Thanks a lot."

"Chase you weren't having a good dream. I could tell."

"I was too. Now if you'll excuse me I have homework to do!" I begin to pick up my math book.

"Do you need any help?"

"Of course I don't! I'm a genius. I can do this myself! I don't need anyone's help! Now leave me alone!"

"Chase I'm not leaving you right now." All of a sudden, Bree pulls me into a tight hug and begins to cry. Why is she crying? I didn't say anything that hurt her feelings.

"Bree…" I start.

"Chase I'm so sorry" Bree cried as she buried her head into my chest.

"What are you saying sorry for? You didn't-"

"I'm sorry I can't help you get over this whole string of events. This is my fault."

"How is it your fault?"

"I'm the one who went shopping at the store Millie worked at and I made you come with me in there because you had to take me home." She cries harder, "And then after you met Millie, I didn't even take the time to get to know her before you went on a date with you. I should've though."

"You don't have to-"

"And I'll never forgive myself for saying that I hated you when you ratted me out on going to that party. I'm so sorry."

"Bree I forgave you for that already. Don't worry about it."

"I can't not worry about it." She sighed, "And now it hurts seeing you all broken down and sad all the time. You're never happy anymore."

I stay silent. I didn't mean not to be happy anymore.

"And I wish there was some way I can change this, but I can't. I can't change the past, but I really wish I could." She begins to sob even harder.

"It's ok Bree" I tell her as I rub her back, "It's ok. None of this is your fault."

"But-"

"It's nobody's fault but mine. I'm stupid and I should've never gone to that party."

"Chase, this isn't your fault either."

"Yes it is. I'm a big idiot."

"Don't talk like that."

"Why? It's true isn't it?"

"No no it's not." She hugs me tighter, "Listen I don't know what Millie told you-"

"She told me a lot of things and they're true. I'm a nothing. The only things that make me special are my bionics."

"That's not true."

I roll my eyes.

"Chase please don't tell me that you actually think that's true? Please don't tell me that."

"It is true Bree and it's always been that way."

"Chase you're a very nice and special person even without your bionics."

"Can you prove that?"

"Yes. You help everyone around the house with things and you are a great leader."

"Really?"

"Really. Believe me." She breaks the hug.

"Thanks Bree."

"You're welcome."

"And none of what happened is your fault ok?" I remind her.

"Ok."

I look back down at my homework, "I'm so behind on schoolwork. I don't know how I'll ever catch up."

"I'll help you" Bree replied.

"Thanks Bree, but you can't do my homework for me. I have to do this myself."

"What all do you have to do?"

"I have to write an essay, do math problems, read a chapter from a book, and write a lab report."

"Man I'm sorry."

"I just hope I can do it all."

"Are you planning to go back to school tomorrow?" Ever since I told Davenport about Millie, he has kept me away from school. He goes to school to pick up my schoolwork and I do it at home. After I do my work, Mr. Davenport takes it up to the school. I really don't want to go back to school anymore. I'm sure everyone at school knows about what happened. It's probably been on the news. I wonder if it's too late to get home schooled.

"No" I quickly reply, "No way."

"You should come back to school Chase. It's weird going to school without you."

"I'll come back when I'm ready" I spat, "Alright?" Whoops. I didn't mean to shout at Bree like that.

"Well I'll leave you alone now so you can get your homework done" She sadly says standing up from the couch, "I'll be in the lab if you need me." She walks off into the elevator.

I take a sip of my pediasure milkshake that is sitting on the coffee table next to me. Yuck these things get nastier after every sip. After a couple of more sips I start to type up my lab report. I cannot think of anything to type though. I end up typing two words in an hour, my name. Eventually I say 'screw it' and start my math homework. After I finish that I begin to feel dreary. I don't know why I'm so tired. Maybe it's because I stayed up all night doing yesterday's homework. I close my eyes as I lay my head down on the arm of the chair and fall asleep.

* * *

"Chase…Chase wake up." Ugh again. I hate when people wake me up.

"Huh?" I groggily ask, "Go away."

"Chase its Mr. Davenport. I want you to go downstairs to the lab. I'm allowing you to sleep in your capsule tonight."

"I can't. I have to finish my homework."

"You can finish it tomorrow. Now come on." Davenport helps me stand up and he leads me into the elevator. While in the elevator, I leaned on Davenport and put my head on his shoulder.

"But I have to finish my homework" I whine, still half asleep.

The elevator beeped and Mr. Davenport walked me to my capsule. I see Adam, Bree and Leo down in the lab playing a board game.

"You're letting Chase sleep down here again?" Leo asked.

"Yup" Davenport answered. He opened my capsule door and I stepped inside. "Get some rest. You're probably just tired from all the stress that's being put on you right now. You've had three interviews this week and you have tons of homework too." He closes my capsule door and I am fast asleep in a blink of an eye.

**Sorry if it was short and bad. Hope you liked the sibling moment between Bree and Chase.**

**Remember I have a contest going on. If you want to enter it, be sure to check out my profile page for details. Make sure to leave a review and see you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19: Road Trip With Davenport

**Hello everyone. Thanks for all of the reviews. I appreciate them. Oh and ****ShyMusic, ****I love your idea about Chase's essay. I just may use it :) Anyone excited for the Lab Rats vs Mighty Med crossover episode? I know I am! I can't wait! Hopefully it will be on the Watch Disney XD app early. Anyways here's the next chapter!**

When I wake up the next morning, I see Mr. Davenport standing right outside my capsule, smiling at me.

"Mr. Davenport?" I croak out.

"Good morning Chase" he replied.

I open my capsule door and step out. "Ugh what time is it?"

"It's six-thirty in the morning sleepy head. Time to wake up and get dressed."

I try and hop back into my capsule to go back to sleep, but Davenport grabs my arm, sadly enough it was the injured one. I wince in pain. Davenport notices and quickly lets go of my arm.

"Can't I just go back to sleep?" I ask.

"Nope, because today we're leaving the house."

My eyes widen "Leaving the house?"

"Yup. Today I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

"That my boy is a surprise."

I groan, "I don't feel like going anywhere today."

"Come on Chase. You haven't been out of the house for weeks. You need some fresh air. Please? I promise we're going to have fun. It'll just be me and you buddy."

"Just the two of us?"

Davenport nodded, "Just the two of us. Tasha and Bree are going to be gone all day getting their nails done and Adam and Leo can stay here."

I guess I do need some fresh air. I think I'm forgetting how it looks outside. I take a deep breath, "Fine. I'll come with you."

"Great!" He starts walking towards the elevator, "I'll be upstairs waiting for you." He goes upstairs.

* * *

After I get dressed I go upstairs and walk into the living room. Sitting on the couch waiting for me is Mr. Davenport. Sitting beside him on the couch is also Adam and Leo. Once Davenport sees me, he stands up from the couch.

"Ready buddy?" he says to me.

"What about breakfast?"

"We can get something while we're out."

"Why can't we come Big D?" Leo whines, "It's not fair!"

"Yeah" Adam adds, "We want to go too!"

"Boys I already told you" Davenport replies, "This adventure today is just for me and Chase. It'll help take his mind off of things. I'll you guys somewhere next time."

"But we want to go now" Adam whines.

"Let them come Mr. Davenport" I tell him, "I mean if they really want to come, they can."

"Well if Chase wants you to come, then I guess you guys can come" Davenport replies.

"Really?" Leo asked me, "Thanks Chase."

"Yeah thanks" Adam also replied.

"If everyone's ready to go, then let's get out of here!" Davenport walked over to the front door, "I'll be waiting for you three in the car." He left the house.

"Are you sure you want us to tag along?" Leo asked me, "We don't have to come if you don't really-"

"No" I interrupt, "I want you guys to come. It'll make things less awkward. Now come on." And together, Leo, Adam and I walk out of the house and hop into Davenport's car.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask Davenport as we continue to drive down an old road.

"You'll see" he says.

"Ugh I'm bored" Adam whines, "We've been driving for hours."

"We're almost there" Davenport informs.

After about twenty more minutes, Mr. Davenport pulls into a parking space in front of a restaurant named, "Henry's Pancake House".

"Henry's Pancake House?" Leo asked.

"Yup" Davenport replied, "I used to go here all the time back in my day. They had the best pancakes ever. Even better than your mom's Leo, but don't tell her that."

We all got out of the car and walked into the restaurant where we were seated and handed menus. After we all ordered a stack of pancakes, we waited patiently for them.

"Wow" I say looking out of the window I'm sitting by, "The view's pretty from up here."

"It sure is" Adam replied, "Why haven't you taken us here before Mr. Davenport?"

Davenport shrugged in response. "I don't know. Probably because I didn't feel like driving all the way up here before. We're pretty far from the house you know."

I turn away from the window, to see our waitress walking back to our table with plates full of pancakes. Once we're served, she leaves.

"Ok boys" Davenport replied, "Dig in."

Adam and Leo obey and begin to dig into their pancakes. I'm still hesitant on eating, so I just stare down at my plate. I feel Mr. Davenport put a hand on my shoulder.

"Dig in Chase" he assures, "I guarantee you won't regret it."

"Mmm" Leo says, "These are delicious. You're right Big D. These are better than my mom's."

"Yeah" Adam agreed, "They're so yummy."

"See Chase?" Davenport says as he takes a bite out of his pancake, "Now eat."

I pick up a little piece of pancake with my fork and take a bite of it. I start to chew it. Mmm. It tasted good so far. After a couple of seconds, I swallow it down.

"Well" Davenport said, "What'd you think?"

"It was delicious" I reply, "Very tasty."

"See I told you."

I continue to take little bites of my pancakes until it's all gone.

* * *

After we finished eating and Davenport paid the bill, we made our way back to the car.

"Where are we going next?" Leo asked, "And don't tell me we're going back home…"

"No no" Davenport replied, "I have a few other places in store for us." He then glanced at me, "As long as Chase is ok with going still."

"I am" I tell him, "Let's go."

"Alright." He gets back on the road and drives off.

* * *

The next stop we end up at is an arcade.

"Really an arcade?" Adam asked excitingly.

"Yup" Mr. Davenport replied, "I used to go here before Tasha and I got married. It's a really cool place."

We all get out and walk into the arcade. Inside are so many games and other fun things that seem interesting to play. Davenport gave us each a bag of tokens and we all spent them all up in less than two hours.

* * *

"That place was cool!" Leo cried as we all hopped back into the car again.

"Where are we going next?" I ask.

"To an ice cream shop" Davenport replied. He then drove off again.

Once we got to the ice cream shop, we hopped out of the car again and walked inside. Once we got inside we were greeted by a girl behind the counter. The bad part about the girl is that she looked just like Millie. She even talked like Millie. I back away from the counter and begin to shake a little. I look away from the girl, but I can't get the picture of her out of my head. I then start to picture Millie and have flashbacks of when I was at the party with her.

_Come on follow me_

_Where are we going?_

_You'll see…_

I feel my heart rate increase. Mr. Davenport noticed my movements and walks me further away from the counter.

"Hey are you alright?" I barely hear him ask me, due to me starting to hyperventilate.

_Maybe you just need to relax…_

I shake my head. Mr. Davenport turns back to Adam and Leo.

"Hey" he says to them, "You two order your ice cream. We'll be right back."

"Is everything ok?" Leo worriedly asks.

I see Davenport mouth to him 'I don't know' and then leads me outside to the car. Once we're inside the call, he starts to ask me questions. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

I quickly shake my head. I feels like my heart is about to bust out of my chest. He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey just take deep breaths buddy. It's alright."

"S-she l-looked just like M-Millie" I stutter out once I calm down a little.

"The girl behind the ice cream counters?"

I nod.

"Oh Chase I'm sorry."

"I then started to have flashbacks…" A tear escapes my eye, "Mr. Davenport I want to go home."

"But-"

"I want to go home!" I'd hate to ruin everyone else's fun, but I couldn't get my mind off of the party now.

"Ok. I'll go get the others and we'll leave."

I sigh, "No. You guys can go in there and eat ice cream without me. I'll stay out here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yup." I smile sadly, "You guys go on ahead and have fun."

"Well….ok, but if you need me again just call alright?"

I nod as he leaves back into the shop. Oh why couldn't I get my mind off of Millie? Oh it's just not fair! No one else had to go through this, except for me.

I start to cry as I put my head in my lap and try to think about other things besides the flashbacks.

**Hope you guys liked it. What'd you think? Sorry if this chapter was a little dull. I had writer's block with this chapter and with the last updated chapter. FYI there are only going to be two chapters left to this story. I promise I'll make them good and long (Well at least the last chapter will be long). **

**Also, I'm going to try an update all of my stories on Wednesday because my one year anniversary of joining Fanfiction will be on that day. Hopefully I can update them all, but if I can't, I'll try to update them as soon as I can. **

"**The Wizard of Davenland" was just updated yesterday so check that out if you haven't already. Also my contest ends THIS FRIDAY! If you still want to enter, check out my profile page for details. You still have time to do a one-shot or a really short story if you enter now :)**

**Be sure to leave a review for me and see you next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20: Counseling

**Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. Ok this chapter is going to be a little short, but the last chapter will be long, I promise! Enjoy!**

After Davenport, Adam and Leo finish their ice cream, we go home. I go down to the lab to begin my homework again. After about a half hour, Davenport comes down to visit me.

"Hey buddy" he says to me, taking a seat across from me.

"Hey" I mumble.

"Look. I just want to say that I'm really sorry about what happened earlier. I had no idea that the girl working there looked just like Millie."

"It's ok." I continue to look down at my pen and paper.

"No it's not ok. I shouldn't been more observant of my surroundings."

"I'm sorry I ruined everyone's fun."

"Chase you didn't ruin the fun."

"Sure I didn't."

Mr. Davenport sighs.

"Look, Chase there's been something I've been wanting to tell you."

I look up at him.

"Chase, I really think you need some help dealing with all of this that has been going on-"

"You better not say that I need to go see a counselor."

"I do think that you do need some counseling.."

"I told you not to say it!" I look down at my blank piece of paper again.

Mr. Davenport sighs again, "I know you don't want it Chase, but I think it'll be good for you. It'll help you handle this better."

"No! Only crazy people see counselors!"

"Chase that's not true!" He grabs my shoulders and lowers his voice. "Chase look at me."

I continue to stare down at the paper.

"Look at me." I soon feel his hands lift my head up. "Do you want to know a secret?"

I shrug.

"I used to have to go see a counselor."

My eyes widen. "You did?"

"Yup. I'm not crazy and I had to go see one."

"Why did you have to go see one?"

"When I was teen, I had to go because I was a workaholic."

"As a teen?"

"When I got my first job at a store, I was so obsessed with working, I didn't eat, sleep or anything but work. My mom had to sign me up for some classes." He smiles.

"How were the classes?"

"They were actually relaxing. One class I signed up for was a counseling group with kids in it about my age that had the same problem as me."

"Really?"

"Really." He pats my back, "Don't worry. These classes aren't as embarrassing and scary as they seem. Everyone needs a little help with something every now and then. So what do you say? You want to take a couple of classes?"

"Um….I guess."

"Good." He looks down at my paper, "Now what are you doing now?"

"Well I'm supposed to write an essay for class, but I can't think of anything to write about."

"What does your paper have to be about?"

"Anything I think."

"Hmm, maybe you should write about your experience."

"What?"

"I mean, if you're comfortable with it."

"I'm not sure I am."

"It could help all that stress built inside of you go away…"

"I don't know. I don't really want my teacher reading about this…"

"Come on Chase. It'll help others understand how brave and strong you are."

"You think?"

"I know." He smiles.

"Well ok I guess we could write about my experience, but I don't even know how to start it."

"Here I'll help you." He moves closer to me.

"Mr. Davenport."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime buddy." He hugs me, "Now let's get started with this paper…"

* * *

A few days pass and I finish going to my first counseling class.

"How was your class honey?" Tasha asks me once she picks me up.

"It was ok" I reply, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The counselor and I talked about some things. She was really nice and helpful."

"Well that's good sweetie."

"Yeah."

"Tasha?"

"Yes dear?"

"When can I stop drinking the pediasure? I noticed you packed it in my bag before I left."

"Oh you didn't have to drink it if you didn't want it honey. I just put it in there in case you didn't feel like eating the lunch I packed for you."

"Ok. It's starting to get disgusting."

Tasha chuckles.

When we make it home, everyone was in the living room to greet me.

"Hey how was your class?" Davenport asked.

"It was cool" I tell him, "The lady there was nice."

"Well that's good."

"Chase are you going to go back to school tomorrow?" Leo asked, "Please say yes!"

"Yeah" Adam replied, "We miss you."

"It's really quiet at our lunch table without you" Bree adds.

"Well" I mutter, "I'm not so sure yet…I still don't feel 100% comfortable with going.."

"We'll make you feel comfortable" Bree says.

"Yeah" Leo adds, "And we won't let anybody make fun of you."

"You guys promise?" I ask.

"Promise" Adam replies.

I smile. "Ok. I'll go tomorrow." I turn to face Mr. Davenport, "As long as Mr. Davenport's ok with it."

"I'm perfectly fine with it" he replies, "I'm glad you're going back."

"Me too" Tasha replies.

"Me three." I start to walk towards the elevator, "Now if you'll all excuse me I have to finish my homework for tomorrow."

Before I leave into the elevator, the door bell rings. Mr. Davenport opens the door to find the interviewers that interviewed me about my experience at the door.

"Hello Mr. Davenport" the man says, "Is Chase home?"

"Uh yes..why?"

"Well I think we have something here that you and him will want to see."

"Chase…Chase come back here."

I groan as I walk back into the living room.

**I told you it was going to be short. Sorry. What'd you think? What do you think the interviewers have with them? Make sure to leave a review for me and see you for the last chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21: Fin

**I'm back! I'm so so sorry about how long it took to update this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews. I've been having some real bad writer's block. Also, I was going to update this sooner, but during tennis practice, I sort of passed out from dehydration and exhaustion :( Don't worry guys, I'm fine now though :D I've just been taking it easy for a few days. I'm so behind on everything; reviews, updates, writing, but don't worry. As soon as I'm 100% better I'll be updating my stories more often.**

**I hope you enjoy the final chapter of 'Shattered'. Please excuse any grammar mistakes. **

I walk back into the living room to see the Barry, Nick and Brittany standing there.

"Hello Chase" Nick says to me as he shakes my head.

"What are you guys here for?" I ask the three adults.

The adults give each other worried glances.

"We found something that we all believe you would want to see" the lady says to me.

"Ok, what is it?"

"We found the full footage of the video at the night of the party."

My eyes widen. I look over at Mr. Davenport, who is making a concerned face along with the rest of the family.

"Oh" I speak as I look down at the floor. This is awkward.

"If it's ok with you Chase" Barry says, "We would like to show it to you."

This was it. This is what I've been waiting for, the police finding the full video of the night of the party. As much as I wanted to see it, I didn't want to see it at the same time. Watching the video would bring back a whole bunch of bad memories. Memories of Millie…and her friends. I felt a cold sting run through my body. A feel a gentle on my hand got placed on my shoulder.

"You okay?" Davenport asked me.

I nod. "Fine" I quickly respond, "I'm fine."

"Chase" Brittany starts, "Would you like to see the video?"

I look at Tasha and Davenport.

"It's up to you buddy" Davenport tells me.

"Yeah sweetie" Tasha replied, "Do you think you're ready to see it?"

I take a deep breath once I make a decision. I turn back towards the three interviewers.

"You can show it to me" I confidently told them, "I'm ready to watch it."

"This video contains footage that will be hard to look at" Nick warns, "Are you sure you want to see it?"

I nod. "I'm sure. I'm positive."

"Ok. I'll put the CD in my computer and you can watch it."

I walk over to my family.

"Can you guys leave me in private?" I ask, "I don't really feel comfortable-"

"Sure" Tasha interrupted, knowing that this was all making me uncomfortable, "I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"And we'll be in the lab" Davenport says as he grabs my siblings and drags them towards the elevator, "Just call if you need us."

"Ok" I reply.

The elevator beeps and Davenport, Adam, Bree and Leo go down to the lab and Tasha goes upstairs.

I plop down on the couch as Nick and Brittany sit on both sides of me. Barry sits down on the armchair.

Nick pulls out his laptop from his bag and turns it on.

"How long is the footage?" I ask them.

"Um" Nick starts, "Pretty long buddy."

"Oh."

He opens up the video and hovers the mouse over the play button. "You ready to watch Chase?"

I nod.

He pushes the play button. Oh no here it goes….

_The video starts off with one of Millie's friends filming me and Millie from across the hall in the party room. The film showed us grabbing a can of soda from the cooler. The person filming this was probably in the living room at the time. Millie's friend Kendall then appeared on the film. She was standing next to who ever was filming._

"_Are you filming this?" Kendall asked the filmer. _

"_Yup. I sure am" the voice, who belongs to Millie's friend Sara, said as she laughed, "Ooh I can't wait for this. This kid's so innocent and naïve." _

_They chuckle. _

The camera then turns off and the next thing Sara films is Millie walking into the kitchen and dumping the drugs into my drink and then taking me upstairs. The camera then turns back off and then on again to reveal that the camera is now sitting on the table in the bedroom.

_The camera films me sitting down on the bed, looking exhausted and confused. Millie then walks back over to me and asks me if I'm ok or not. She then pushes me down on the bed and starts to kiss me…._

I already know what happens here. This is when I first went unconscious. Then after a while, Millie's friends come in and film me trying to escape the room.

"Can we skip this part?" I ask Nick, "I already know what happens here."

"Alright" he replies, "I'll skip it ahead ten minutes." He fast forwards the tape.

The next hour and a half of the video shows each one of Millie's friends making out with me. Even though you can barely hear me in the video, I am saying stop and leave me alone. I don't get it. Why would someone do something so horrible to an innocent human being? Soon, another character besides Millie's girl friends entered the room.

"_Hey" Jack says as he enters the room and looks at me on the bed, "What's going on in here?" _

_I look up at him. "Please hhelp mmee" I slur out from being semi-conscious. _

_Millie, who was next to me on the bed, stood up. "Jack what are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay downstairs and make sure no one comes up here." _

"_Millie it's been hours. Are you finished yet?" _

"_No. Now go back downstairs and wait for us to come down." She turns to face her friends. "Who's turn is it next?" _

"_Millie" Jack said in a serious tone, "Give the kid a break." He stares over at me, "He looks worn out. Enough is enough." _

"_Why do you care about what I'm doing?" _

"_I don't. I just don't think its right of you and your friends to be doing this to him." _

"_I'm getting that money Jack, no matter what I have to do. You want some money too right? Now leave. Please?" _

_Jack looks at me again. He looked as if he wanted to stop Millie, but he didn't. He just turned around and started to walk out of the room. _

"_By the way Jack" Millie says, "Chase here has a sister. Maybe if he doesn't remember any of this, we could invite his sister to one of these parties. You know, for you." _

_Jack didn't say anything. He just frowned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. _

Why didn't he say anything or tell anyone about what Millie was doing? He could've saved me a whole lot of painful memories! And how dare Millie say that if everything works out fine, she'll ask me to bring along Bree the next time a party is thrown? I sigh as I continue to watch the rest of the film.

During the rest of the film, some tears escaped my eyes. How could someone be so cruel to another human being? I was put through so much torture that night. And Millie and her friends didn't even care. Did they not have hearts or something?

The film soon came to an end.

_Millie and her friends fixed themselves back up and started to leave the room. _

"_That was fun" Kendall said. _

"_It sure was" Lila replied, "Come on let's go downstairs. It's hot up here." _

_The girls start to leave the room. Before Millie left, she walked up to me. I was still lying on the bed, unconscious. _

_She leaned over towards my ear and then whispered in it, "Thanks for the favor Chase". She then grabbed the camera off the desk and followed her friends out of the room and closed the door, leaving me all alone. _

Nick turned off his computer and closed the lid.

"Are you ok honey?" Brittany asked me as she quickly handed me a tissue.

I nod. "I'm fine" I lie.

"Don't worry" Barry told me, "All of those people who were in the video are now in custody, so don't worry about them. You won't ever have to deal with them again ok?"

"Ok. How'd you find this video?"

"It was on the boy's blog online. He had deleted it weeks before, but us trackers here can find deleted things on the web. He also was the one who was posting all of the other videos and pictures of you online too."

So Millie was telling the truth when she said it wasn't her posting the information online. It was Jack! She must've made him do it. Why would he do that me? I never suspected him of having anything to do with this. He seemed concerned for me the night of the party after I came back downstairs…

"Do my parents have to see this?" I ask.

"I want to see it."

I turn to see Davenport walking away from the elevator and towards the living room.

"Yeah me too" Tasha says as she walks down from upstairs.

"No" I protest, "I don't want you to see it."

"It's probably for the best that they do see it" Nick assured me, "But don't worry. I'll have them watch this film another day alright?"

I sigh. "Alright."

"Alright."

The interviewers shake my parents' hands.

"We'll call you later" Nick told them, "Don't worry. We have everyone who violated your son in custody."

Mr. Davenport nods.

Nick and the two other interviewers then leave in silence. I sit down on the couch and take a deep breath. Tasha and Davenport then come over and sit beside me.

"You alright?" Tasha asked me.

"I don't know" I reply, "That video…it was just…shocking."

"I know it probably was" Davenport replied, "I'm just proud that you were brave and strong enough to watch it."

"How could someone do something so terrible to someone else?"

"Sadly there are some horrible people in the world Chase."

"I just want to forget about everything that has happened."

"Well" Tasha started, "That's not going to happen, but there are ways that can help you get over what has happened. Like the counseling class that you just went to."

I nod.

"You'll be better in no time buddy" Davenport says to me, "Just give it some time." He and Tasha then hug me.

"Thanks" I tell them, "Thanks for everything. You guys are the best parents ever."

"Now go and talk with your siblings downstairs" Tasha tells me, "Donald and I need some time alone alright?"

"Alright." I stand up from the couch and begin to walk to the elevator, knowing that I have a family that cares about me. I know I may not have forgotten about what had occurred with Millie, but it's time to let go of that burden and move on with my life. It's going to take a long time to overcome this burden, but with help from my friends, family and the police, I know it's not going to be hard at all to overcome.

**I'm so sorry this had such a bad ending. I was going to have more for this chappy, but due to my current condition, I couldn't add anything else. I hope you liked it anyways though. What'd you think? Thank you all so much for reading this story. It means so much to me! **

**Make sure to check out my new two-shot, 'It Can Wait'. Part one is up. Make sure to review and see you around! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
